You, Me, We, Us
by K'onix
Summary: Noi's and Takenaga's twins are fourteen and hate each other! So Noi sends them away. Away to Kyohei and Sunako.Is she crazy? What are they going to do, and what is Noi planning this time? Finished. SxK NxT RxT
1. Missing Sunako

Hey, just another story that popped up in my mind. Tell me how it is.

I have re-edited this chapter. Since ffn is being stupid and not letting me copy and paste, please let me know if you see any other mistakes.

* * *

They thought they had finally done it. They thought that they turned Sunako in to a real lady, and they did it before the deadline. They were so happy that they didn't realize that she was only playing the part. No one realized until after graduation.

After graduation Sunako disappeared. No one could find her. It didn't matter how many events she had been invited to, she never showed up. It had taken a toll on everyone that really knew her.

Her aunt missed her deeply, no matter how different they where and how little time they spent together.

Noi missed her only real girlfriend. A girl that didn't use her just to find cute guys.

The four guys missed the only girl that saw passed the pretty faces to got to know the real them.

They all really missed the girl that would do whatever it took to keep anything that she held dear safe. Mostly her dolls, but sometimes her friends.

While it was true that she was never found, they knew she was alive and well. How? They read all of her horror novels. Yes, Sunako Nakahara was famous for them. For the way she was able to take a smiple scary story and turn it into a crazy, freaky adventure that would leave the reader paranoid for days.

Kyohei found them to be "all right." Or so he says. Although, when he reads the new ones he can't put it down, and when there wasn't a new one, he reread the others.

Takenaga loved them.

Noi had Takenaga read them to her She just loved his voice for all the scary parts.

Yuki gets half way through the first chapter, gets scaried, and has Takenaga tell him the rest.

Ranmaru never really said anything about them. Not that he didn't want to share, but it usually invovled a girl and a bed, so the others didn't really ask.

Sunako's aunt never read the books. She didn't like the horror and was angry that Sunako never summited a picture for the About the Author page. All that was written there was a short list of some of her previous novels.

The point is that no one as seen her in seven years. Not since the day she pulled the disappearing act. This is when they need her the most.

* * *

"Now she's just being mean and…" Noi scrambled for a second word to descride the absent woman. "there isn't another word! That's how selfish she's being. Oh, there's another word. She's being mean and selfish. And uncaring! And stupid! And childish--"

"Noi, you really need to calm down." a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes in a light purple dress said kindly.

"Yeah, Noi, maybe she won't even show." another girl with the same dress said while looking at her nails.

"That's not helping, Sakuno!" the first girl exclaimed.

"Sorry," the second replied, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Noi, what's so special about this chick, anyway?"

Noi stopped and turned to face her two friends. "If it wasn't for this "special chick" then I wouldn't be getting married today." she growled at them.

Sakuno seemed confused."I always thought that it was because Takenaga purposed." she whispered to herself. Noi heard and rolled her eyes.

"If it was for Sunako then I wouldn't be with Takenaga." Noi sighed, pressing the tips of her fingers and rotating them.

"So, she's the girl that hooked you guys up?" Terra asked bluntly. "I thought that you just annoyed the hell out of Kyohei and that was how you met him."

"Something like that." Noi shook her head, "Look, it's just really important that she's here for my wedding, okay?"

The two girls nodded.

"Wwll, if you don't have her address then how did the invitation get to her?" Sakuno asked.

"We gave the letter to her editor in hopes that she'd past it on." Noi smiled at the memory of Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Sunako's aunt briding the woman to send it.

"Wow, you really went all out for her?" Sakuno thought aloud.

"Well, yeah." Noi said fondly. "She's really important; she would be the best present of the wedding."

Suddenly the door open and in walked the old Landlady.

"Is she here yet?" Noi ran up to her.

The older woman sadly shook her head, not knowing what else to say. She really hated seeing Noi like this. In all the years, her husband-to-be had become somewhat of a son to her, making Noi famliy, as well. It hurt to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Say," the woman said, a slow smile appearing across her priceless face. "have I ever told you three about my wedding day?"

"Which one?"

* * *

"Wow, Takenaga's getting married. Never thought he'd actually go through with it." Ranmaru joked as he looked around the room. "The first, and probably only, of the four of us."

"Yeah, sad isn't," Yuki laughed, before noticing the groom. "Hey, you're getting married, why so down?"

"You just answered your own question, Yuki," Ranmaru pipped in.

"Noi's upset because Sunako's not here." Takenaga explained sadly. "And if Noi's not happy, then I'm not happy."

Finally putting in his own opinion, Kyohei said, "Sunako is being insensitive to those who care about her. She's not treating us fairly. We left her alone this whole time, the least she could do is come to your wedding."

Yuki sighed. "I don't think it's fair to call her 'insensitive.'"

"But Kyohei's right about one thing," Ranmaru stated, more serious now. "we left her. We got what we wanted; free rent, and that was that. Maybe that's how she sees it."

"No, she left us." Kyohei argued back, "We looked for her. We looked for in every scary place she would go. Places that made Yuki cry non-stop for days straight. He'd finally calm down and then there'd be a loud noise, and the water works would start again."

"Maybe not. Maybe she knows that we'd look in those places and went somewhere else." Ranmaru said. "She's dark, not dumb,"

"I never said she was dumb," the tough blond muttered. Kyohei could fight against this. He knew it was true. She had been sent to them to be turned into a lady. That mission started on day one. But could they help it if they had gotten emotionally attached to their project, even though the reward never left their minds?

"All I know is that Noi's sad on her wedding day," Takenaga said again, breaking up the agrument. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"We're all sad," Yuki quickly agreed. "We all miss Sunako, but at least we know she remembers us. She dedicates all of her books to us. At least, I think it's us. 'The Five Creatures of Light' it has to be us right?"

Kyohei let out a soft smile. "Yeah, Yuki, it's us."

"Did anyone else find her first book…familiar in a way." Ranmaru asked, suddenly.

Kyohei scoffed, "You mean the one where there's a lonely girl and five new kids come and take her under her their wing? Two end up dead? No, that was a completely new story to me."

Ranmaru rolled his crimson eyes. "Whatever,"

"I wonder what she's doing right now?" Yuki said, dreamily.

"Probably making fun of us for thinking she'll show," Kyohei answered matter of factly.

"Or showing up." Takenaga said, shock evident in his deep voice. His bright blue eyes were wide as they looked, unblinking, out the widow of the small wedding chaple.

"WHAT?" the three other boys exclaimed as they scrambled to the window.

There stood the answer to their dreams. A tall girl with black hair falling past her waist, with clips to help keep some of her long bangs out of her violet eyes. The black dress she wore didn't fit her curves, but wasn't baggy. The material fell around her feet elegantly.

* * *

_'Go in. Don't go in. Go in. Don't go in. Ahhh, why is this so hard. I'm here to celebrate the wedding of friends, so why do I feel so...unwanted? They invited me. I wish I had one of those flowers where pick of the petals and the last one is what you do. Although the bright yellow does bother me. Maybe it could be a black rose..._

_Oh, new story. Let's see, Yumi is a new student at--'_

Sunako's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Sunako! Up here, Sunako!"

Alarmed by someone actually calling her by her name, other than her editor, she looked up. Her eyes softed as they landed on the blond hair boy almost hanging from an open window, three others trying to keep him in, tears flowing from his sea green eyes.

_'Yuki, how is it that you still cry every time you see me.'_ Sunako thought to herself. Working up the courage, she started up the steps.

The boys ran out of the room and ran down the hall where the all hugged Sunako at the same time, only this time nothing happened. Not that her nose could bleed while she tried to get air to her lungs.

"I missed you guys, too, I guess," she said, wincing. "but I still need air,"

Realizing what they were doing, they quickly let her go.

"You have to go to Noi's room; she's been stressing out, thinking that you wouldn't come. Oh, she'll be so happy that you're here..." Takenaga went on happily while dragging her to Noi's room.

Sunako put on the sweetest smile she had. "Really? I can't believe she would think I would miss her wedding." Inside she could help but laugh at the idea of two people binding themsevles together forever. It practicaly spelled out 'murder.'

Kyohei smiled secretly to himself _'You did good, Sunako, you did good.'

* * *

_

The wedding was a success. The bride was happy, which mad the groom happy, which made everyone happy, because if the bride and groom aren't happy, then no one is; it's their wedding, after all. Not to be forgotten, the cake was great.

Someone managed to sneak a couple of pictures of Sunako, who, in return, broke the camera. But she did let one picture get away.

Noi, Takenaga, Kyohei, herself, her aunt(who she was surprised to find still looking young.), Ranmaru, and Yuki all standing around the cake before it was eatten greedily by the other guests.

They made copies for all of them and sent one to her. She replied by giving them her address (Reluctantly, as she felt sorry for leaving them alone with her raving lunatic of a anut, and her partner in crime, her scary strong Father and Mom.) She did warn them to call before coming by, but when have Kyohei and Noi ever listened to anyone?

A few months later, the big news was revealed. Unsuprisingly, it was that Noi Oda was pregnate and not that Ranmaru had actually decided that it was time to settle down. The parents-to-be planned to name the baby after their best friend, since neither had embarrassing names. Sunako if they had a girl, Kyohei if they had a boy.

Even bigger news came after that. They were having twins (and Ranmaru was officically named lady killer of the year.). A boy and a girl.

Funny how life works out.

* * *

I hope that was better than my last one. I know it's long. Well, not that long. Just five pages. Please review.


	2. Fourteen crazy years later

Thanks for the reviews.

The new title is because it's no longer about Sunako being gone, it's more about Takenaga and Noi's twins.

I know that it's going to get very confusing because I had them name the twins after there best friends so to make it easier just remember that Kyohei the older one will be refer to as… well Kyohei and the little twin is refer to as Kyo as a short. And the same for Sunako except the younger one will be called Suna. Only the parents call them by their full names and only when they're alone.

I have re-edited this chapter. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. OH, and I have changed the nickname from Suko to Suna. If you still see Suko, let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Just shut up!" 

"Lady's first. Oh wait…"

"That's fine! It's not like you're a gentleman of any type. If fact, I'm not even sure you are a man!" Walls shook as the door slamming echoed through out the house.

"Oh great come back!" Then another slam.

While this was happening upstairs, downstairs Takenaga Oda and his wife, Noi, were trying not to bang their heads on the table or the wall.

"For twelve years this has been going on." Noi muttered. "Ever since they have been able to form complete sentences."

"It's been longer than that, I'm sure," Takenaga replied. "We've got to do something."

Noi's ears perked at the idea of planning. "Like what?"

"Well, there are a number of things we could try. Like--" he started but was quieted by his wife.

"Incoming." she whispered as she waved her hand to signal him.

Practically stomping into the room, a girl with long dirty blond hair appeared. Her own violet eyes were narrowed in anger. She looked much like a younger version of her mother in such a state.

"Sunako, where are you going?" Noi asked her daughter as the girl pulled a tight, form fitting jacket over her even tighter shirt and ripped jeans.

Suna looked at her parents. "I'm going to hang out with my friends just to get away from the thing that lives across the hall," she informed them. "not that you didn't already know."

"Will you please stop referring to your bother as 'the thing' or any other names you have thought of?" Noi said forcibly. This was becoming a daily demand.

"Fine," said Suna in an annoyed tone. "Look can I just go? Leiko and Kaya are waiting for me."

"Do you want me to drive you?" her father asked, finally taking his face out of his hands.

The girl shook her head as she headed for the door. "I would love that, but no. Mainly because last time one of you drove me my friends kept staring at you. Man, I hate having hot parents. Well, what can you do? See ya."

"Okay, question," Takenaga said looking at the door his daughter just left through. "since when can our 14 year-old kid just leave without asking and at 7PM?"

"I don't know," Noi answered, "but you're right, we do need to do something about them; they're getting out of control." The mother sighed with a look of sorrow on her face.

"They're good kids, don't doubt yourself ;you're a great mother, Noi. It's just that they're more like…Sunako and Kyohei than us." Takenaga rubbed Noi's back in a comforting way.

Noi let out a little laugh. "That couldn't be more true. Well, I'm going to start dinner, can you go check on Kyohei, make sure he's not doing anything weird."

"Sure,"

* * *

Takenaga rapped his knuckles against the wood door. "Kyohei? Can I come in?" 

"Ugh, if you must." came the soft voice from inside.

"Can you get this room any darker?" the grown man said after he almost tripped over something. The only form of light in the room was the computer screen where his son spent most of his time.

"Yes, infact, it can" the boy said, turning from his place at the computer and looking over his dad. "What do yo want?"

The boy had black hair that fell around his eyes, stopping near his shoulders. He had stunning blue eyes that seem to glow in the darkness of his room. His voice was soft but harsh; it could easily strike fear into anyone in a dark place. It went very nicely with the blue eyes that could glow and the dark hair that made him look paler than he really was.

"I was just checking on you. Dinner should be ready soon." His father smiled at him.

"I'm fourteen. I don't need to be checked on." Kyohei complained as he turned back to his computer.

"What are you doing? Homework?"

"Please, I did my homework hours ago." Kyo sarcastically, but truthfully, feeling underestimated. He then smiled (a smile some would call creepy.), "Right now I'm checking out Sunako's web site. She's got a new book coming out soon. It's said to be her best yet, I can't wait!"

"Oh, joy." Takenaga sighed. His son may look like him, but somehow in this weird world he got Sunako's dark-loving, horror-addicted personality. Sometimes he thought that his son could actually pass as Sunako's child if he didn't know any better.

"When are we going to visit her next?" Kyohei turned to look at his father, his smile even wider than before.

Takenaga looked at his son. "I don't know."

"I hope it's soon. Every time we go over she let's me see the all the new ideas for books she's got written down and I'll get to chose. Or she'll let me see the manuscript of her new one. It's so cool knowing her. Did you know that she dedicate one of her books to me?"

Takenaga shook his head and smiled. "I didn't know that,"

"Yea, well she didn't put my name because all the kids that read her books would bombard me with questions and she knows how much I hate being surrounded by meaningless people."

_'Yeah, sure, he's my son_.' Takenaga thought.

"Look, I'm very busy here. So if you don't mind…"

"Oh, I'll just go then." Takenaga smiled at his what he believed was his son.

* * *

Back downstairs Noi was waiting for the dinner to finish whie flipping through a magazine. She had long ago given up the dream of cooking like Sunako and had since taken on easier made dinners. 

"Hey," Takenaga said coming through the kitchen door, "Kyohei wants to visit Sunako again."

Noi put the book down and smiled a special smile that her husband knew all to well. "Oh, no! You're planning something." he said with a look of despair.

"I think that we should split the twins up." Her smile widened. "Only for a few months or however long it takes them to realize how much the actually need each other"

"And where do we send our children?" Takenaga playfully went along with his wife's little plan.

"Well, I haven't really got that far yet." She looked down and for a second. Takenaga thought that he was in the clear. He wasn't actually going to ship off his kids just because they argued, but the thought was tempting.

Then Noi's smiled returned. "We'll send Sunako to Kyohei's and Kyohei to Sunako's. It's perfect. They'll both love going to them, they'll think it to be some sort of vacation."

Takenaga looked at his wife. There was no way she was doing this just to teach their kids a lesson. First, Kyohei moved all the way to California and she would hate sending Sunako that far. Second ,and mainly, what parent would trust their kids to those two people? No, Noi had another motive.

"What is it?" he demanded as his eyes narrowed on his wife. As sweet as she came off as, she was a coniving little woman who would stop at nothing to get her way.

"What's what?" she asked, sweetly innocent.

"What's the other motive?"

"There is no other motive other than to teach the daughter and son that they need each other." She smiled.

He looked at her for another minute before figuring it out. "This is all just way for you to try and get Kyohei and Sunako together again, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Her smile never faltering.

"Noi!" Takenaga sighed, running his hands though his hair. "If they were going to fall in love they would have done it already."

"I haven't given up hope." Noi said stubbornly as she pouted.

"Noi, you can't--" He was cut off by the timer signaling dinner.

"Dinner. Go get Kyohei and try to track down that daughter of yours." Noi said, getting up and going to the oven.

"But--"

"GO!"

* * *

I'm going to end it here. I know it's short and it's starting out slow and that it seems that it's all going to be about the twins, but it's going to get faster and there will be some little moments between Kyohei and Sunako. I don't really know what's going to happen by the end. Thanks for reading. And I hope that it didn't seem to confusing. 


	3. The landings

I am so sorry for the long wait. I have no excuses, other than school. But I rarely except school as an excuse for not writing. So I'm just lazy and I am sorry. Oh, and I changed where Kyohei lives. He used to live in New York, but I moved him all the way to California. I did this because…I've never been to New York but I have lived in California. So sticking to what I know. I did go back and change it in the second chapter. 

Oh, I know the nicknames can be confusing. But trust me, it's way more confusing without them. No worries though, in a few chapters you'll know the characters. Still, here's a breakdown,

The Kyohei we know from the book will still be called Kyohei, it's the son that will be call Kyo as a short name for Kyohei.

Sunako from the book will still be called Sunako. It's Kyo's twin sister that will be call Suna, short for Sunako.

I know that that is very confusing, but remember, in the beginning they didn't think that it would be twins. So if it was a boy then they were going to name it Kyohei and girl would be Sunako, after their best friends. We they found out, they didn't mind since they would always be able to tell the difference. They weren't thinking about you readers. So only the parents will refer to them by there real names.

I have re-edited this chapter. Let me know if you find any other mistakes. Same with the name from last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own wallflower.

* * *

_'32 minuets and 15 seconds. 32 minuets and 16 seconds…'_ Suna went on as she counted the seconds that it took for Kyohei to pick her up from the airport. 

"Alright, this is stupid. Where is he?" Suna rolled her eyes, ran her hand through her dirty blond hair, and gave an exasperated sigh.

As soon as the words left her mouth she saw Kyohei waving his hand and calling her name. "Finally!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up. She grabbed her bags and started to run in his direction. It didn't matter how mad she was at him a minute ago, she was so excited that she was going to spend the summer with him. She was positive that this was going to be the best summer in the world.

"Kyohei--" Suna's smile broke when she saw a women with him.

She had a long black hair and green eyes.

_'Well, what do we have here? A Sunako impersonator, perhaps?'_ Suna thought bitterly. Suna, just like her mother, was a full on Kyohei-Sunako supporter. Only not as vocal about it.

"Suna, this is my girlfriend, Rachel," Kyohei introduced them. "Rachel, this is my best friends daughter, Sunako, or just Suna for short."

"It's good to meet you," Rachel held out a hand to Suna. "I hope we have fun this summer."

"Oh, right. Yeah, me too." Suna faked a smile that she was so use to doing at all those big parties her parents made her go to.

"Well," Kyohei said, his voice uneven. "we should get these bags to the car and get Rachel home."

"Okay," Suna chuckled. It was so much fun to see Kyohei nervous. But the thing that made her even happier was that he should be nervous. Oh so very nervous.

The ride home consisted of Suna trying to find more about Rachel. So far, she had discovered that Rachel was a second grade teacher and was a big fan of horror novels. She said that she couldn't handle the really hard-core horror movies, but she was okay with novels, even the really graphic ones.

Oh, and that she was an even bigger fan of Sunako's books.

_'I'm going to have so much fun with this.'_ Suna smiled evilly from the back seat of Kyohei's car.

That was all she was able to find out before they reached Rachel's home.

"It was really nice to meet you, Suna," she smiled, "I hope we get to spend more time together."

"Me too," Suna laughed. Why wasn't her mother this easy to fool?

"Alright, we'll have to work something out." Rachel laughed as well. "Bye." she said as she leaned over and gave Kyohei as kiss and then got out of the car.

When they made sure that she was in her house, Kyohei drove off. He looked as nervous as before, even more now that it was just him and her.

"So a second grade teacher and a horror lover? That's a weird combination." Suna said seriously.

"Yeah, it is." Kyohei shrugged his shoulders. "Suna, Rachel is a really great person. You should try to get to know her."

"Oh, I was and am planning to." Suna nodded. "Hey, wasn't Sunako good with children?"

Kyohei glared at the road ahead, "Don't start to night, Suna."

"You are so blind, Kyohei!" She shouted at him, practically throwing herself at him. "You and I both know that all that you're trying to do is find the next best thing to Sunako. Let me tell you right now, there is no 'next best thing!' Sunako and you belong together."

"Now I remember why I avoid Noi at parties." Kyohei muttered to himself.

"You're only tired of hearing the truth." Suna whispered harshly at him, venom dripping from the words.

Kyohei shook his head and sighed as he pulled into his driveway. He turned and looked over at the girl who was glaring out the side window.

"Look," he started. "this was a bad way to start the summer. Let just start over tomorrow."

"What, you going introduce me to the Sunako clone all over again." Suna said sarcastically.

"That's it." Kyohei said as he got out of the car.

Suna jerked her head around with a concerned look on her face. "What's it?" She asked alarmed.

"Well, I was going to let you use the good bedroom that I cleaned out this afternoon. But now you can have the dirty one." He chuckled as he pressed the trunk button on his keychain. "Get your stuff."

Suna smirked as she went to the trunk, "He'll make a good father some day. But he'd better hurry, they're getting old."

* * *

His arm instantly went up to protect his light-sensitive eyes as Kyo scanned the small airport parking lot. He spotted her leaning against her small black jeep. She smiled as she saw him. Kyo he ran over and dropped his stuff to give her a hug. 

"Hey, kid," Sunako pushed up her sunglasses to show her violet eyes. "How was you ride up?"

"It could have been better." Kyo laughed. He didn't find it strange that he was able to feel comfortable around her, unlike everyone else.

"You hungry?"

"Very." he answered quickly.

"Let's get you something to eat, then."

They climbed into the jeep as Kyo put his stuff in the back seat.

"So," Kyo started after they had been driving for a while. "are you working on anything new?"

"Well, I was thinking of a story were a boys parents were murdered, so he's sent to live with his mysterious aunt, who lives in a very small, weird town."

"Really?" Kyo laughed, knowing where she got her inspiration from.

"Yes." Suna chuckled in her own way. "Anyway, things related to his parents murder start happening in this weird town. So he has to figure out how his parents were connected to this town and his aunts mystery. Which is something no one expected."

"Sounds interesting." Kyo nodded, already dieing to read it.

"Really? Well, I was wondering if you would like to have your name on the book as well." Sunako waited for the younger boy to get over his shock.

"You mean help you write a book?" Kyo shouted.

"Only if you want to," Sunako nodded.

"What do you mean, 'If you want to?' Of course I want to. Oh, this is amazing." Kyo couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Sunako smiled over at him.

They drove the rest of the way talking about their everyday lives. Well, more of Kyo's everyday life since Sunako doesn't do anything except write and watch horror movies. When they arrived at Sunako's small house in the middle of the forest, Kyo was glad that nothing had changed. Then he noticed that the barn's doors were open. Kyo couldn't ever remember a time when they were open. So, he questioned her about them.

"Yes, that's another surprised I have for you." She started to walk in the direction with Kyo walking behind.

When they walked through the barn doors, his eyes winded with excitement at the two horse there. The raven haired writer walked up to a pure white horse and motioned for him to follow. Kyo slowly walked up to the large animal.

"This is Ghost. She's really calm and nice. If your ever up to riding, she'd be yours. The other one is Nightmare. He's all little be rougher and hard to handle."

Kyo looked over to the larger black stallion across the way. He looks mean, Kyo thought.

"All right," Sunako said, drawing his attention from Nightmare. "Let's get you unpacked and fed. You mother would _try_ and kill me if I didn't feed you."

Kyo laughed and left with her. He could already tell it was going to be a very exciting summer indeed.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. I suck. I take so long to update, and then what do I give you. A sucky chapter. I tell ya. Sorry that it sort lagged towards the end. I just could stand not updating something and since this was already some what started, I figured 'why not'. Thanks you everyone who reads. 


	4. First days

It's short, but at least it's something. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower.

Hope you like it.

I have re-edited this chapter. Since ffn is being stupid and won't let me copy and paste to word to see if I missed anything else, please let me know if you catch any more mistakes!

* * *

She couldn't believe it was happening. Really, she couldn't. 

Noi woke up that morning to complete and total silence (with the exception of her husbands light breathing.).

She smiled to herself as she curled closer her husband. He whispered something before throwing his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

So this is what life could have been like without those two kids?

Bliss…

* * *

Suna was pretty sure she was going to be sick. She could feel the breakfast that she had yet to actually eat already coming up from her unsettled stomached. 

_As much as this Rachel chick looks like Sunako_, she thought disgustingly, _she does not act like her. Because there is no way that Sunako would smile like that while feeding someone. She wouldn't be caught dead feeding someone in the first place! _

_What is wrong with you, Kyohei?_

"So, Suna, what do you think?" Rachel asked her, smiling sweetly.

Suna looked at her for a second. She was talking her? "Excuse me?" she ask politly.

"About shopping," Rachel repeated, "later today. I could show you the way to the mall, we could go to the spa. You know, a little bonding,"

Suna's eyes widened at the thought of having to spend time alone with the women. She turned her gaze to Kyohei, looking at him as a savior. Please, she begged him silently.

He apparently didn't get the message. "I think that it would be a great idea." he said, "I've got stuff to do today, anyway."

"Like what?" Suna demanded. There was no way he was getting out of this without a pretty great excuse.

"Like my job." he answered firmly, "It's a perfect day, the beach will be beautiful."

"Yeah, and full of tourist," she grounded out, "you wouldn't want them in your shot, would you?"

"Well, actually, sometimes a family or a couple on a beach will make a photograph more life like. Like I said, it's a perfect day." Kyohei shrugged.

Suna stared at him. He was right; sometimes his pictures did come out better when he had people in them.

"I want to come with you, though," Suna wined. Hey, it could be fun hanging out at the beach with someone taking pictures.

Kyohei looked at her sympathetically. He knew what she was trying. It was the same thing he would have tried in her position if just plain 'no' hadn't worked. Which it rarely ever not worked. After all, who would dare to disagree with _him_?

"Rachel," Kyohei started but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"It's perfectly okay, Kyohei." Rachel smiled, "She did just get here, after all. I shouldn't be trying to take her away from you so soon. Maybe later, though."

"Thanks, Rachel," Kyohei replied. He loved how she was so understanding about things.

Suna looked at the two sitting across from her. She didn't like it! It wasn't right. "Yeah, thanks," she grumbled out, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

It fit, she knew it did. From the stories she heard from her parents and others who knew Kyohei, you would never think that he'd turn out to be something as mellow as a photographer. But it somehow fit him. 

He said that it all started when he got tired of waking up to the same walls everyday. He wanted change, something to be different. While he was contemplating this, he somehow ended up by the ocean. He knew he always loved the ocean, it just had a vibe about it that made him calm; it made him able to think clearly; it made him feel really, really small. He loved that feeling.

Plus, the sea was so much like him. On stormy days, it was frightening, it was strong and powerful and scary to anyone who dared to sail that day.

On peaceful days, it was alive with happy animals bursting out of it's surface. It was still powerful with it's strong waves. But it was a peaceful strong that people trusted.

The sea always seemed restless to him. He knew that that wasn't possible because it was just water, but he still felt that way. Like it's deep blue waters were waiting for something to happen. Like if it had been to long without a storm to release its anger, it would just create its own.

He wanted to keep it close to him. So, he suffered through work, with its bosses, costumers and other annoying things, until he had enough money to buy a camera. It was the cheapest of them all, because he didn't really want to stay working for long, but it did him well.

That was how he found his special talent. His ability to capture the beauty that many failed to do. One day, someone found out. They asked him for some of his pictures. He turned them down time after time, saying that they were his and his alone. Sure the guys that he lived with saw them, but that was it.

The man returned again and again, asking for his pictures. Finally, Kyohei had enough, he was going to knock the living day-lights out of this guy. That's when the man broke down and told him that he was from a company that hired photographers and sold their pictures for them.

And that a certain Takenaga Oda told him about Kyohei.

Kyohei didn't completely trust the guy, and he was going to have a very interesting talk with his _best_ friend when he got home, but for now, all he knew was that the guy was promising him a free meal in exchange for some of his time and his pictures.

This he had no problem with. It wasn't like he cared about what this man thought anyway.

That was when his current job started. The man said he had some good work, and with some classes he could be great. So Kyohei took those classes, he signed with the man's company, has been taking pictures of anything he liked since.

He moved to California when he had gotten tired of taking pictures of the same beaches over and over again.

Suna had always liked this story. It showed a side of Kyohei that barely anyone had realized was there until it really shown through. A side that she really loved.

Which was what made it so much fun just to sit a watch him work. You could see he really enjoyed what he was doing. It was just in his eyes.

Suna smiled. She could do this everyday.

* * *

Takenaga smiled as his wife curled up on the couch beside him while he read the news paper. It had been an unusually quiet morning. 

His smile widened as his wife started to kiss his neck.

Something told him it wouldn't be a very quiet morning for long.

* * *

The mornings were his favorite time of day at Sunako's house. Usually, it was night time. But when Kyo was visiting Sunako, he made a point to be up early enough to see the fog covered forest. During this time, it gave off a creepy vibe that both he and Sunako just loved. They sat outside and drank hot coco, coffee or tea. 

After the fog started to clear, Sunako asked Kyo if he would like to go for a ride on Ghost and Nightmare, then later in the day they could start planning the book that she promised they'd work on together. Kyo agreed eagerly.

While riding, Kyo realized the real reason Sunako named the white horse Ghost. The horse was fast. After he got used to riding for a while, Sunako let him go faster. Ghost weaved in and out of the trees like she'd know where they were before she got there. She wasn't so fast that Kyo lost control, but fast enough to make his heart pump harder.

Weaving through the trees that fast, people must have thought that they'd seen a ghost or something. That, plus Sunako really liked the name.

When they returned home, they started on the plans. Kyo knew that from reading all of Sunako's books, that there is always a character named Hiroshi. Most of the time he's a minor character, and sometimes he's only mentioned here and there. And sometimes his wife, Josephine, is alive, and sometimes she's not. It all depends on the story. But one thing was for sure, Hiroshi was never the main character. Kyo thought that he deserved to be for once. Sunako agreed.

What Kyo thought really sucked was the fact that Sunako asked _him_ to cook lunch.

_Looks like I'll be perfecting my grilled cheese,_ Kyo thought after the argument that came after she so…nicely requested his services. _She'd better not complain._

Kyo set the plate down in front of the pale woman with a loud thump.

"Somebody's mad," Sunako smiled happily.

"Why'd you make me cook when you know you're better?" Kyo asked she took a bite of her lunch.

"For practice." she answered, still chewing. "Don't worry, you won't be doing this everyday, just once in a while."

"Gee, thanks," Kyo grumbled. He didn't like cooking like she did.

"Hey, I used to have to cook for your father three times a day," Sunako told him, "you've got nothing to complain about."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo waved his hand and picked up his own sandwich.

"That's another thing we could do this summer to past the time." She smiled at him.

Kyo looked around like he was missing something. "What?" he asked, clearly confused. "You mean cook?"

"Yeah, I could teach you," said Sunako.

"But I don't like to cook."

"Oh, but you will," she smiled mysteriously, "you will."

"Uh-huh," Kyo nodded slowly, eyeing the closest thing to an aunt that he had, unsure of what to do or say.

* * *

One more chapter done. Moving right along here. I really hope that you liked this chapter better than the last. I also hope that there are less mistakes. I promise that I will go back and edited all the chapters one day. I do that when I get writers block for a story. 

I also promise that there we will focus more on Kyo and Sunako instead of Kyohei and Suna in the next chapter. In fact, I'll start with them.

I just realized that this is the first story that I don't have a plan for. I usually make a plan so that when I do get writers block, I at least have an idea for the next chapter and so that I know where I want the story to go and where to end. But with this story I'm completely winging it. Everything is random.

21 JUMP STREET ROCKS!!!! (I just wanted to see who would answer that…)


	5. Getting to Know

Sorry for the chapter lateness. i can't say too much. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the mistakes.

I don't own.

* * *

The days passed too fast for Kyo, it seemed. He was loving every minute he spent with Sunako. Well, most of them. He tried to avoid the ones where he lost his consciousness to sleep. Those he hated. 

Every morning they started out with a nice ride through the surrounding forest. Kyo was getting use to the feeling of wind whipping his black hair around as he and Ghost flew pass trees. He was always amazed by how Sunako managed Nightmare. He was such a large horse. Sunako actually looked small on him. But he was gentle with her; he took care of her while she was in his saddle, making sure she was never in the way of danger.

After they rode back, Sunako would make him fix a proper breakfast. Always something different, too. No matter ho much he argued or complained, she would just sit there and instruct him. "Two cups here," "Pour just a little there," "Don't forget the egg." Kyo thought that she was taking revenge for when she had to cook for his father. He wouldn't put it below her.

Later she started working on what ever story she was focusing on. When Kyo could help he would, and when he couldn't, he found something else to do. Kyo always wanted to help Sunako write and contribute ideas, but he could tell when Sunako was getting annoyed and needed some alone time.

Today was one of those days. He gave a small smile when she didn't even ask "are you sure" when he informed her that he was going to explore. She was so funny when she was try to ignore what she really wanted, but it was nice of her.

Kyo wandered around the forest, kicking rocks that lay in his path. He approached the small river that flowed not far from Sunako's house. Following the river up, he came to a large boulder. It was perfect for sitting on or even diving off into the river.

And it was shaded by a huge tree. What a bonus!

Kyo climbed up to the top of the boulder and sat there. The river was so relaxing and yet the forest was so quiet. It gave off that creepy felling that he was being stocked. Kyo loved that feeling.

A while later, he heard voices. Not stocker voice, either. Teenage voices. Kyo cringed at the thought of his own horror story being interrupted by noisy, hormone driven boys and girls.

Slowly, the loud group emerged from the thick trees. Four boys, obviously older than Kyo, maybe around seventeen. They were accompanied by five girls. Four of them were wearing bikinis and hanging all over the boys. A small girl followed behind them, dressed in jeans, a tank top, and a sunhat. Her short brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail and her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses.

One of the girls turned around and rolled her dark eyes. "Gina, hurry up." she demanded of the other girl. This girl was longed legged. Her hair was the same color as the shorter one, but it was considerably longer. Unlike the other girl--Gina, Kyo recalled-- her body was…mature, Kyo decided that that was the right word.

"I'll take all the time I want," Gina called back. Her voice carried an annoyed tone. "Go on, you don't need me to pay with your friends."

The other girl sighed dramatically, her large chest heaving. "Gina, I swear, if you ruin my day you will regret it."

"Yes," Gina replied dryly, "because I haven't heard that one before."

"Why can't you be like all the other thirteen-year-old girls?" the other asked impatiently. "You know, like to shop, maybe even do something other than read. I don't like my little sister being such a shut-in. It troubles me."

"I don't like my big sister being such a slut, but I deal." Gina shot back as she spread out her towel and pulled a large book from her bag.

Her sister glared at her, chewing on the inside of her cheek in anger. "Whatever," she growled before she left to join her friends in the river.

"Whatever," Gina mocked. "Think of a better word!" she then yelled after the older girl.

Kyo smiled and laid back down on the boulder. If no one noticed him, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, it was funny listening to those two fight. Brought back the good ole days of him and his own sister. Only, he was sure his sister wasn't a slut (Suna wouldn't allow it, first of all. Not that he could care.), and she could put up a better fight than that.

Shirking sounded from the river as the boys splashed the girls mercilessly.

"Oh, my!" Gina scoffed, "It's water!"

"Shut up, you book whore!"

"Ouch, that hurt, dear sister," Gina faked. "If only you could come up with a decent insult or good come back,"

"Shut! UP!"

"Wow. That's some progress."

Kyo was trying hard to stifle his laughter. It wasn't that the come backs were great or even very funny, but it was the tone in her voice that made them so great. She was just so annoyed that whatever she said seemed funny.

He leaned over the side of the boulder to see what she was doing at the moment. Gina had turned back to her book. Kyo recognized it as _Cat Eyes_ by Romy Reiner. It was a really good horror book. Kyo thought that it had a bit to much romance, but its gore scenes were some of the best he'd ever read. Not quite up to Sunako's talent, but it was up there. _Cat Eyes_ was actually a favorite story of Sunako's, as strange as he thought it was.

Kyo silently commended the girl on her book taste. It seemed that she was really wrapped up in the story by the way she was intently reading every word. So intently that she didn't even notice that she was being watched.

Kyo smirked. "Good book?" he asked, just to see her response.

Gina jumped slightly. She turned her head sharply to peer up at him. With her glasses gone, he could see her light brown eyes clearly.

"Yeah," she answered shortly, suspiciously. "very good book."

Smirking still, he asked, "Where are you?" This girl was funny.

"Jackie is about to kill the farmer."

Kyo chuckled. Oh, she had a long way to go.

"What?" she asked, noticing his chuckle.

"Nothing," he answered, trying hard to hold his smirk that was trying to become a full smile.

She glared, then smiled boldly. "Jackie's not the killer."

Kyo stopped laughing. "You know?"

"Yeah," Gina rolled her eyes. "This isn't the first time I've read this book."

"Then why'd you say that Jackie was the killer?"

"Because at this point you're supposed to think that she is."

Kyo shook his head in confusion. "So?"

"You don't want to ruin a book by thinking of what's about to happen. You've got to be in the moment."

Kyo accepted this. He looked at her. She had turned to lay on her side to look at him easier. He took in her slightly tanned skin, her dark red tank-top, and dark blue jeans that swallowed her small frame. He was right when he thought that this girl was the opposite of her sister. She had a flat chest and even some pimples that she seemed not to notice.

"Kyo," he offered, his bright blue eyes flashing with amusement.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Gina. But I suppose you already knew that."

Gina looked at him more closely. "How long have you been there?"

"Before you." he answered, glancing to the river to see the others playing a stupid game.

"You're new here, Kyo." she guessed.

"I'm visiting my friend for the summer." Kyo informed her. She was sitting up now. She had taken of her sunhat and let her hair out of it's hold. It fell to just below her ears.

"Who? In a small town like this, everyone knows everyone. Pathetic, really." she sighed.

Kyo thought about this. Was he really going to tell the girl that he just met that he was staying with Sunako Nakahara? Would she care?

"Her name is Sunako." he said instead.

"Oh, her," Gina nodded. "She's nice. Sometime ago I wanted these skeleton earrings but didn't have enough to get them. She bought them for me."

"It was probably only because they were skeleton earrings." Kyo laughed.

"Either way it was nice." Gina claimed.

"Hey, who are you?" The older sister came back, followed closely by her friends. "And what are you doing talking to my baby sister?"

"Holding a conversation." Kyo replied. Wasn't it obvious?

"Kame, this is Kyo." Gina smiled smugly. "He's visiting Sunako. You know, the old hag who stole your boy toy's lustful thoughts from you."

Kyo's eyes widened at what she said. He knew that Sunako was pretty, but he never knew that she could do that. Not that he really ever thought of her that way, and she didn't even care for looks. It seemed strange to him that some one actually lusted after her…

Well, except Kyohei. That was a given in his household; almost like a law. The only thing his mother talked about when the topic of Sunako or Kyohei came up.

"Sunako? That's her name?" Kame asked in a high prissy voice. "Like that stupid horrible author your always going on about?"

"It's horror author, and yes." Gina answered, annoyed tone back.

"Same thing." her sister snapped.

When Gina didn't reply, Kame flipped her hair and scoffed, "Whatever," before turning around and marching to the river.

"Learn another WORD!" Gina growled after her.

"Shut up!"

Gina looked back to Kyo. "Can you believe that I didn't even want to be here?"

"Rather be at home, alone." Kyo guessed.

"Yeah," Gina nodded.

"You like horror?" Kyo asked the question even thought he already knew the answer.

"Of course," Gina answered with a happy voice. "It pisses off my family; I love it."

Kyo laughed. "Whose your favorite?"

"Why, Sunako Nakahara, you idiot." Gina smiled. "Any true horror fan has her in their top five, at least."

Kyo smiled back. "Agreed."

* * *

"Maybe we should go to the movies later, Suna," Rachel turned to the blond girl following her. 

Suna grumbled something as she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. It was hot out, but she needed something to fiddle with if she was expected to spend all day with preppy, little Rachel.

"What was that?" the black-haired teacher asked sweetly.

Suna forced back a growl. Instead, she used a stiff smile. "I said, why not."

Stupid Kyohei, Sunako silently cursed. It was all his fault she was here. He was the one who woke her up this morning with a bucket of ice water. He was the one who told her to get dressed for her surprise. HE was the one who dragged her to Rachel's car and the used the child's lock so she couldn't get out.

HE WAS THE REASON SHE SPENT THE LAST FIVE HOURS AT THE MALL WITH RACHEL!!

"What would you like to see?" Rachel asked, trying her hardest to get the younger girl talking.

Suna rolled her violet eyes. "I'd like to see Barbie's brains explode." she muttered quietly.

Rachel sighed. Five hours and no progress with Suna. Usually she was very good with girls, what did Suna have against her that made her act in such a way. Why didn't Suna like Rachel?

"Or maybe not," Rachel muttered to herself.

Suna gritted her teeth. "Look, Rachel, you do whatever you want. I'll be in that place right there," She pointed to a store.

"I could join you," Rachel offered hopefully.

"No, thanks." Suna returned, walking into the store.

Rachel shook her head. Maybe it was time to call it a day. Taking out her cell phone, she quickly dialed Kyohei's number.

"Hey," he answered, clearly distracted by something else. "how's it going?"

"Not good," Rachel told him. "I'm afraid she doesn't like me too much."

"I wouldn't worry," he replied. "That's Suna." He himself knew how Suna was acting. He would have acted they same way when he was Suna's age.

Rachel looked over to the store to see the blond girl chatting with a store employee, laughing with a group around her. She seemed at home in the store; she was just so lively.

Rachel felt a pang of hurt as she realized that it was just her that Suna didn't like.

* * *

When Suna opened the door to Kyohei's place, she was greeted with a weird smell. 

"Kyohei," she giggled, setting her stuff down. "are you burning something?"

"…NO!"

Suna laughed. Leave it to her "uncle" to deny that he was horrible in the kitchen.

"Let's just order something," Suna suggested as she enter the kitchen. "It's safer that way, and cheaper."

Kyohei quickly turned off the stove. "No problem," he smiled.

"I don't know why you even try,"

"Because we can't live off of take-out."

Suna gave a shocked face. "Really?"

"By the way, your mother called," Kyohei said as he rummaged around in his menu draw.

"That must have been horrible for you,"

"She wants you to call your brother,"

Suna shrugged. She'd been meaning to call him anyway. "All right,"

Going through the living room, she picked up the portable phone and dialed the number while heading to her guest room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sunako," she smiled. "Kill my brother yet?"

"No, not yet," Sunako answered, her voice carrying delight.

"Well, hurry up." Suna urged. "I expect to be an only child by the end of summer."

"I'll work on that,"

"Good," Suna laughed. "And make it believable."

"Don't I always?"

"You are the best," Suna commented. "Is he there?"

"He's cooking dinner," she replied, sounding amused.

"You really shouldn't let him near sharp objects; he tends to like a them a little too much."

"Oh, he's doing fine," Sunako chuckled darkly, hopefully joking. "He's only allowed to poke himself once a meal and away from the food."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Here," Sunako passed the phone off.

"What?" Suna's brother asked, annoyed at being called.

"Hey, if you don't want my calls, then take that up with Mom." Suna told him.

"You have bad timing,"

"Thanks," Suna smiled at his tone. "I've always took pride in that. I love you for noticing,"

"All right, I'm hanging up now."

"No, no! Wait!" Suna yelled. "Please wait! I'll stop!"

"What do you want?"

Suna smirked. "Kyohei's got a girlfriend." She could hear as he put whatever he was holding down and traveled to another room. One that was probably clear of Sunako.

"What?"

"Her name is Rachel. She looks kinda like Sunako, but with green eyes. She's good with kids and for some reason likes horror, but not a lot of it. But overall, she acts nothing like Sunako."

"Interesting," Kyo sighed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Suna impatiently asked.

"About what?"

Suna's eyes bugled. "About what! About the Sunako-wannbe, Rachel."

"Nothing." Kyo answered her plainly.

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"I mean, we do nothing about it." Kyo clarified. "We're not Mom. This isn't our game. Kyohei's a grown man, he can have a girlfriend if he wants."

"You are a sad excuse for a brother!" Suna shouted and hung up the phone.

She marched out of the room. Her blond hair flying behind her as she slammed the phone back on its base and plopped down on the couch.

Kyohei peered into the room, hiding behind the kitchen wall.

"Everything okay?" he asked in a small voice, hoping that she wouldn't hear.

Suna's head turned to him sharply, her violet eyes flashing with lighting.

"Ugh!" she yelled as she marched back to the room.

Kyohei went back into the kitchen and lowered himself into a chair.

"And to think," he whispered, "people actually want kids."

* * *

DONE!!! I know it's taken forever to update this story. One day, hopefully soon, I'll explain. For now, my computer crashed. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to update again soon. I don't own. Review. 


	6. Agreements

Hey, guys. Now that all of my other stories are complete, I can mainly focus on this. So updates will be more frequent. Except for maybe the next chapter. I've started it, and I know where I want it to go and end, but I have no idea what to write, really. So it might be a little longer wait, but nothing like before. Promise.

Another thing that will be happening more is some Sunako and Kyohei interaction. I know that it's been lacking in that department, but it will end with Sunako and Kyohei together. That, I promise you. There's a little bit at the end of this chapter. Which, for some reason, ends with Kyohei trying to cook again…he just doesn't learn, does he? I should probably get off that, though. I don't know why, but every time he's there, he's trying to cook. Whatever.

I don't own.

* * *

Suna again found Kyohei trying, and failing, to cook when she came home a few days after her terrible phone call to her brother. Looking from the stove to the man sitting mindlessly at the table, she cleared her throat for attention.

"You know," she stated when he looked up her curiously, "when there's smoke rising from the stove, it usually means the food is done."

Kyohei gave her a strange look. "What?" he asked as he turned around. "Oh! God!"

Suna gave a enormous, loud laugh at the sight of Kyohei jumping to the stove and waving a towel around like an idiot. "So, I guess we're ordering in again?" She giggled at the disappointed look on his face.

"One of these days," he muttered to himself as Suna picked a place from his menu selection.

"Yes," Suna agreed, picking her favorite pizza place. "One of these days you'll just give up on cooking. It's not a talent we all have."

"Oh, please tell me you don't include yourself in the 'talented' category," Kyohei demanded playfully from the short blond.

Suna's nose shot up. "I make an excellent burger, if I do say so myself."

"Only you and a fly would eat anything you make." Kyohei told her. "Let's face it, you and Yuki make a category all on your own."

"Okay, now, let's not bring Yuki into this; that's when it gets ugly." Suna complained, knowing that he was right. Yuki and her could kill with their food alone.

"Subjected dropped." Kyohei nodded as he lazed on the long couch, flipping through channels. "So, what'd you do today?"

"Oh, nothing much really," Suna sighed as she settled in on the smaller loveseat. "I went down to the mall and hung out was some people who work there."

"Really?"

Suna nodded. "Yeah. Met them when I went with Rachel."

"Speaking of Rachel," Kyohei started. "I wanted to talk to her about her,"

"Good, because I've got some thoughts." Suna said.

"Good thoughts?" the adult questioned carefully. Suna was like Noi in so many ways, saying the wrong thing could be like stepping on a mine.

Suna stayed quiet in answer to his question. No, she thought, none of my thoughts could be considered good.

Kyohei rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to shout. "How? How could you already have bad thoughts about her? What's wrong with her?"

Suna gapped at the man. "You mean other than the fact that she's wrong for you?"

"Not this, please!" Kyohei begged. "There is nothing between me and Sunako!"

"Only because you won't let there be!" Suna shouted back.

"Look, Suna," Kyohei said sternly, "You have no idea what went on between me and Sunako before you came along, so you can't make that decision."

"Maybe I wasn't, but my mom was, and she still has hope for you two!" Suna argued.

"That's because you're mother is insane!" shouted Kyohei, running his hands though his long, blond hair, trying not to rip it out.

Suna stared at him. Panted heavily, she marched to the door. Grabbing her jacket, she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Kyohei watched her go silently. He honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't really know what he said in the first place. All he was trying to do was stop her. The last thing he needed was another Noi pointing out what he did wrong; pointing out that he didn't have Sunako.

* * *

The past few days passed uneventfully for Kyo. He spent them with Gina discussing horror novels under the shade tree as her sister and her friends played in the river. Sunako was happy, claiming, almost giddily, that she was able to think up a new scenes for her current story

"So, you like January's Flower but not Broken Times?" Gina asked him, eating from the bag of chips that she brought along.

"Yeah," Kyo said, "Broken Times has too much on the people, not enough horror. It's more about getting to know Jane and Brian than what actually story there is. I mean, five people where murdered before they actually started the investigation. I got so bored."

"Me, too." Gina agreed, snapping at a chip. "But I can't stand January's Flower. That book was just…I don't know, there was just something wrong with it."

Kyo closed his eyes as he shook his head, shaming the girl. "That's not an excuse. You should give it another shot."

Gina rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only if you give Crooks Pledge another try."

"Agreed." Kyo nodded.

"Hey, loser," Gina's sister Kame called. "Finish talking to your boyfriend and let's go."

Gina's shoulders slumped. "Looks like I'm out of here."

Kyo got up and offered a hand. After collecting her things, Gina sighed. "So, will I ever see you again?"

"You always make sound like I'm shipping off tomorrow."

"Well, you mysteriously appeared. You can mysteriously disappear," Gina reasoned. "Never to be seen again."

Kyo smiled. "I'm here for at least a month or two,"

"Good, because, honestly, you're the coolest guy for miles around. I would actually miss you if you left now."

"Yeah, well," Kyo shrugged. "There's nothing you can really do when your parents send you off. Thank God you're here. If I didn't find some one with a brain, other than my aunt, I would have died. Hopefully it would be bloody." Sunako could write a story about it, he thought afterwards.

Gina started walking back to her sister's car slowly, Kyo trailing behind holding the blanket she'd brought. "So, is there any chance we could do this again tomorrow, then?"

"It depends on what I have going on with my aunt," Kyo told her, "Sometimes we do stuff together; she just needed a day to herself. She's gone from living alone to babysitting full time."

"Well, maybe I could…come over." Gina suggested hesitantly.

Kyo stalled. He didn't know how the would go over with Sunako. Sure Gina had already met her and nobody really knew what Sunako Nakahara looked like, but Gina wasn't stupid. She was bound to figure it out.

"Tell you what," he said, softly, still unsure. "I'll met you here tomorrow around the same time, and we'll see how it goes from there. If my aunt says it's fine, then sure, you can come over."

Gina beamed. "Okay! Finally, something good is happening." Kyo couldn't help but give a small smile at her enthusiasm.

"Gina! Now!" Kame yelled, already in the car and ready to go.

Gina rolled her eyes. "All right, all right! I'm coming." Turning back to Kyo, she said, "See you tomorrow. Bye."

Kyo nodded, handing her back her blanket. As soon as the car was out of sight, Kyo started back the way he came originally. Finding his way back to the hidden house was easier than he thought it was going to be. As he walked through the door, he smelled a beautiful aroma.

Kyo smiled at the thought of a delicious dinner. "I thought it was my day to cook?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen to find the author at the stove.

"Well, you've been giving me so nice quiet time, so I figured I'd be nice." Sunako reasoned. "Hasn't your dad ever told you that I could be?"

Kyo looked shocked. "No. Never once has Dad said, 'You know what, son, Sunako may be a horror book author and a creepy person, but every once in a while, she's a nice lady.'"

"Good," she said, looking slightly disturbed. "That'd be kind of creepy."

Kyo closed his eyes in wonder. "My dad, being creepy. Now, there's a thought."

"Dinner's ready; get the plates."

As they sat at the table, Sunako looked over her notes for the day. Usually, if she had a random thought, she'd write down and see if she could work it into the story line. Some of her best stories turned out this way.

Kyo was still trying to figure out how to bring his adventure of the day up to Sunako. She was currently off in her own little dark version of La-La Land, and he didn't want to disturb her. But he didn't know if he'd find another time to bring it up.

So, it was know or never…right now. That would mean he'd have to start talking. That involved opening his mouth and saying something…

"Something on your mind?" Kyo's head snapped up to met the curious violet eyes of Sunako.

"No, what makes you say that?" he asked quickly, stuffing whatever was being held his chopsticks in his mouth.

"You were muttering to yourself," she explained. "Not that I mind at all; I'm all for the muttering to yourself. But in my experience, and I do have a lot of experience in muttering, it usually means that you have something on your mind."

Kyo sighed. Of course she caught on. She was use to watching every move someone made. "I met someone today," he started, "A really cool girl named Gina."

Sunako looked lost in thought for a moment as she took this in. "Skeleton earrings?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, that was her."

"She's got good taste," she said, and then continued eating.

"Right. Well, we've been talking the past few days. She's the girl I've been spending my time with."

"That's…cool," Sunako could tell that he was slowly building up to something. She had an idea, but really hoped it was wrong.

"So, since she's cool and all, I was wondering if it would be possible for her to, you know, come over." Kyo was fidgeting in his seat. Sunako had never made him nervous before, but he didn't know how she was going to react.

Sunako groaned. Why was she always right about these things? "Kyo…come on."

"You know what? Just forget that I brought it up." Kyo surrendered.

Sunako looked at the boy. He resembled his father in so many ways. It was almost like looking back in time for her. "Does she know?" Sunako asked, "About me?"

Kyo was confused. "She knows I'm staying with you."

"No, about Sunako Nakahara."

Kyo shook his head in denial. "I would never blow your cover like that; I fear you too much."

Sunako laughed. He knew very well that she could never really hurt him. "I guess she could visit for a little while."

Kyo smiled. "Really? Thanks."

* * *

Noi sighed as she sat at her large dining room table. With the twins gone and her husband off at work, the house was completely silent. At first she was disappointed. Her…lovely husband said that he couldn't possible stay home with her another day, no matter how much clothing she did or didn't ware. Men…

Then, Noi perked up. This gave her the perfect opportunity to set her plan. So maybe Takenaga was right, and her whole plan with sending the twins off was apart of her master Kyohei-Sunako idea. Sadly, that was all she had planned.

Her original plan was that Kyohei and Sunako themselves would have to return her kids. Later, she figured that they were both to smart to fall for that plan. Unfortunately, that left her plan-less for a while.

Her eyes shifted over to the phone that hung on the wall. There was always someone out there who would be happy to set his life aside and help her with her project. The question was, did she really want to involve him.

She smirked as she left her chair for the phone. Ranmaru may be a perverted flake, but he was a helpful perverted flake.

* * *

Sunako woke up suddenly. The phone was ringing. While she loved creepy phone calls in the middle of the night, she was having a really nice dream and hated being taken from it. She was having dinner in a haunted mansion with Jack the Ripper and Jack Skeleton. Who would want to be taken from that?

Fumbling for the phone on her nightstand, she knocked a number of things over. Sunako really hoped that thing that thump on the floor wasn't her favorite figurine. That would suck.

Finally finding the stupid thing, growled, "Hello!"

"I need you!"

It took Sunako a moment, sleep and her dream still swirling around in her mind. "Kyohei?"

"Yes! Please!" he shouted. "The chicken won't fit!"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to make dinner for Suna and the chicken breasts won't fit in the pan!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sunako!"

"What?"

"Help me!"

"Because the chicken won't fit?"

"Yes!"

Sunako sighed. "Goodbye," she said as she tried to hang up the phone.

"Please!" Kyohei begged. Sunako smiled. Kyohei was begging…this could be fun.

"Fine," she yawned as she sat up in bed. "What do you need."

Kyohei paused. "A recipe and directions."

"Look, you," Sunako sighed. She'd long gotten over calling him creature, but couldn't call him by his name just yet. "on such short notice, and you being you, I say you should just put some seasoning on them, and then cook them in the oven at four hundred until they're not bleeding."

"Hold on," Kyohei said, "Can you repeat that last part."

"For the love of Freddy! Just order something!" Sunako demanded, to tired to deal with the man.

"I can't."

"That's your problem," Sunako told him. "My problem is a grown man calling me in the middle of the night help him cook chicken. Now, I'm going back to sleep."

"It's hard," Kyohei whispered almost silently.

Sunako really wanted to hang up the phone. She really did. "Cooking? Not really,"

"No, this whole kid thing," he explained. "I know we're only watching them, but they're so…"

Sunako nodded, finally awake. "Yeah, kids are hard." Suddenly smiling, she said, "But that's what you get for you teenage years."

"So you would have rather me get raped and killed just so you could sleep at night? I saved you a number of times!"

"…Yeah. Do you know how many times I planned you murder?"

"I don't want to," Kyohei chuckled. Talking to her was easy sometimes. No stupid, useless advice. And she sure as hell wasn't trying to convince him that they belong together.

"Is your chicken burning yet?"

"…NO!"

"Lair," she rolled her eyes. He could burn just about anything.

"How are things with Kyo?"

"Fine, he's made a friend." She yawned again.

"Better than you ever did,"

"Hmm,"

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "Try to stay awake, will you?"

"You're lucky to be on another content,"

"Somehow, I don't think that would stop you,"

"Probably not." she agreed. "How's Suna?"

"The little monster? She fine," Kyohei shrugged. "You and her could probably do a bang up job of planning my death."

"Why'd you do now?"

Kyohei was incredibly insulted. "Why is it always me?"

"Because you're you."

"She's mad about something. I don't know; she's a girl, what more do you want?"

"And on that note, I'm slamming the phone down now."

Kyohei heard the loud thump before the dial tone. Looking at the cordless, he said, "She talked longer than usual. Must be 'cause she was asleep."

"Kyohei, what's that smell?"

"Oh, NO!"

"Ah-ha! Chinese tonight!"

* * *

I know, not much. Must be very disappointing. I'm updating faster, though. So look forward to that. I like reviews, too, if you catch my drift. If you don't…well, sorry.

Sorry for the OOC with Kyohei and Sunako at the end. I didn't really know what to do, but they had to interact or I would have gone crazy.

Another note that I want to make is about last chapter. I said that my computer crashed, which is true. It crashed last year, with all my other stories. I got another computer (one I'm about ready to throw against the wall!), but it took me a while to get the 5th chapter out of that computer and put into my current one. Finally, I just had to print it out (all seven pages) and type it back up. Another problem, my printer ran out of ink, so I got to read throw it and fell in the lines. It looks like a school worksheet.

And since I have such computer problems (too much for someone who goes to an online school) my new computer will, I don't know, heat up to fast and then have problems with the internet. If I say to long on one page, and then try to go to the next, I get the lovely 'page can not be displayed' or whatever. It takes forever to make corrections in ffn. I really hate it. So sorry for the many mistakes that my eye over missed.


	7. Phone Calls

So, I'd actually promised this to a reader yesterday…have I ever mentioned that I hate deadlines. I can never stick to them. Anyway, this chapter is about nine pages. I was listening to Lily Allen while editing. She rocks. My point is that I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't think it's my best, but it's not my worst. It's not very funny, but it has it's moments. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Gina was bouncing with excitement as she and Kyo made their way towards Sunako's home. She didn't really know why she was so excited, but every time Kyo laughed at her giddiness, embarrassment hit her again.

"You know she's nothing special, right?" Kyo lied easily. "She's just really anti-social."

"But she's mysterious; she's different; she's cool!" Gina said, trying to find a reason for her excitement. "I feel like I'm being allowed into some secret club or something."

Kyo's blue eyes shifted away from the jumpy brunette. "No. There's no secret club or anything."

"I wish," Gina said dreamily.

The two worked their way through the bushes. Gina almost screamed with joy as they came to a large building.

"Ah! Is that it? It's so big!"

"No, that's the stables. For the horses." Kyo corrected.

Gina's smiled fell. "Oh,"

"This is the house," Kyo said as they came around.

Gina thought that she was happy when she saw the barn. Her excitement then was nothing compared to now.

It was dark, almost black. It gave off this nightmarish feeling, like a Halloween horror house. Skulls, bats, and spiders hung from the porch roof and the porch itself was full of spider webs. The steps even creaked as she walked up them slowly. Gina's brown eyes took everything in with awe and wonder. This woman was cooler than she thought.

Gina walked passed Kyo as he held the door open for her. "Halloween never leaves, huh?" Gina giggled as she walked through what she thought was the living room.

"Never," Kyo agreed as Gina explored every inch of the dark room. Sunako walked in silently and observed her from a corner. The brown eyed girl was fascinated and awestruck by every new thing.

"It's nice to meet you," Sunako said suddenly, giving Gina a small smile and strong hand.

Gina jumped slightly. Her eyes found Sunako standing there and almost tripped over herself to shake her hand.

"Sunako, this is Gina." introduced Kyo.

Gina shook her hand furiously. "It's so great to see you again. Thanks for having me over. You've got some great stuff here. I really like the Freddy figurine. Where'd you get it. Thanks again for the skeleton earrings. I love them--"

Sunako pulled her hand away. "That's all right," she said, edgy.

Kyo stepped in. "Gina's really excited to meet you." he said, "She really admires you, for some reason."

"She's great!" Gina interjected, correcting Kyo.

"Thank you for your…enthusiasm," Sunako tried smiled kindly. "There's a library with some awesome books through those doors, if you'd like a look."

"I'd look," Kyo offered. "She's got one of the last copies of Raging Hallow."

Gina's brown eyes widen with excitement. "Really?" she squealed as she jumped to the door.

Sunako's smile held in place until Gina was out of view. Then she turned back to Kyo, her violet eyes flashing with untold torture ideas. "I thought you said she didn't know,"

Kyo nodded. "She doesn't know. It's just that she lives in a house with creatures of the light. This is exciting for her."

"Oh, man!" Gina shirked from the other room. "It's a rare…"

Suddenly, Gina appeared in the door way, a look of pure awe on her face. "You are the Queen of Darkness." she declared before running back into the room.

Sunako turned back to Kyo, who held a very smug look. Sunako smiled charmingly, very ladylike. "Fine, she can stay."

Kyo rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You just liked being praised."

--

Ranmaru smiled. He knew that Noi would ask one day. That she would ask him for help. She made despise is lady killer ways, but Noi realized that when it came to relationships, he was the best. He knew it would happen one day.

That's why when he got the call, he tossed whatshername out. Not meaning to be rude, but the future of Kyohei and Sunako was much more important. Kyohei would have laughed at that.

Ranmaru also called his assistant and cancelled all of his meetings for the next two weeks. The hotel industry could last that long without him. It did before when he hooked-up with his mother's friend and disappeared to that one island.

Noi explained the situation to him. Kyo was with Sunako, possibly having the time of his life. Suna was with Kyohei, probably driving him crazy. The two were great together when they had buffers around, but two headstrong people living in the same apartment. Plus, Kyohei could hardly take care of himself, much less a teenager.

Yeah, Suna was winning, no doubt.

That was as far as Noi had planned. Not a lot he could work with, but he would find a way to bring those two together. They were just too perfect for each other.

With a determined look in his crimson eyes, he sat down at his office table. He pulled out all of his recourses and people who owned him favors. There had to be a way here. There just had to be…

--

Suna opened the one of the many mall's giant glass doors and walked down the walkway with familiarity. She'd been here everyday since Rachel brought her. Usually Kyohei took off in the mornings, either with Rachel or by himself.

This morning had been with Rachel. Suna had gotten up early enough to open the door for her, much to Suna's displeasure. What bugged Suna more was, as she watched bad cartoons, Kyohei and Rachel talked. Only catching piece of their conversation was enough to send Suna into a bad mode.

They got along.

Now, Suna tried to reason with herself, of course they got along. They were in a relationship. Suna knew this. But all the while, she'd hoped that it was…more like a friendship. Then it would be easier to convince Kyohei that he was only trying to make up for Sunako.

But they acting like a couple. Like a real couple. Not lovey-dovey, by any means, but like a true, honestly in love couple.

Maybe the candle her mother held for Kyohei and Sunako should have been blown out years ago. God knows that everyone, excluding herself and Ranmaru, has tried.

Rachel made Kyohei smile. That just killed Suna.

Suna stomped into the music store that she visited every time. She'd made a few friends with the employees there and they bought her soda at a discount.

"Hey, Mike," she addressed the boy at the counter reading a magazine.

He smiled and Suna melted. "Suna," he nodded in acknowledgment. "How are you this fine morning?"

Suna leaned on the counter, sighing. "Not great. My life dream of forcing my aunt and uncle to not only living on the same planet together, but love each other might be blowing up and crashing down."

Mike gave her a curious look that made her heart skip a beat. "Tell me about it,"

Suna launched into her story of Kyohei and Sunako, the messed up lovers that her brother and her were named after. She was so use to telling it, that she took time to observe Mike.

Mike was gorgeous. Dyed black hair with a streak of red running down the right side. Light green eyes that pierced her and perfect white teeth with perfect lips to frame them. She followed him around the store as he restocked and organized the selections, not ashamed of taking a peek at his perfect back side.

He had a nice laugh, too. One that drove her wild. At least there was one good thing about staying with Kyohei this summer. She got to shamelessly look at Mike.

"Hey, Suna," Diana called as she walked in. Diana was Suna's other favorite, right behind Mike. She was the one that introduced her to Mike on the first day with Rachel.

Suna smiled at him, her own violet eyes twinkling with delight. "Hi, Diana,"

Diana was a vision. She had long, full, beautiful chestnut hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was thin and curvy. During that first day, Suna couldn't help but hope that her own fourteen-year-old body someday turned out like that.

Was it a rule that you had to be attractive to work there? Plus, Diana was sweet and Mike was charming. They were prefect work partners.

Suna bit her lip and hoped that they were only work partners and nothing else. She couldn't get Mike's attention if Diana was his other option.

Mike smiled at Diana as she approached. "Suna's been telling me about a love gone wrong."

Diana blanched. "Really? Sounds like my life."

Suna raised an eyebrow. Diana has such a sweet voice, she thought. "What do you mean?" she asked instead.

"Well," Diana started, "my parents got divorced a few years ago, it took a toll on my family, and my boyfriend just broke up with me. I thought that we truly loved each other. He, however, really loved my best friend…and my big sister…and her boyfriend."

Suna was shocked and showed it. How could anyone ever cheat on lovely, sweet Diana. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Diana shrugged. "It was a while ago. I'm not going to say that I'm completely fine, but I'm getting better."

"I always thought that John was a sleeze," Mike said, "You were way too good for him."

Suna smiled to herself. Now she knew that the two weren't together. That made things easier.

"Of course you are," Suna agreed, ready to jump in and comfort her new friend.

Diana gave a cheery smile. "Thanks, you two, that means a lot."

Mike smirked, "Anytime, buddy."

For the rest of the day, Suna watched Mike and Diana deal with people who were nice, mean, and who laughed at their own jokes. Suna smiled and blushed whenever Mike rolled his green eyes in her direction.

When she got back to the apartment, Kyohei was there looking very confident, even for himself.

"Did you lift and boulder with your bare hands?" Suna guessed.

Kyohei smiled, not falling for her sarcasm. "Check the kitchen,"

"You brought part of the boulder home, too?" she joked as she walked into the kitchen. When she saw the plate of pancakes sitting by the stove she almost chocked.

"You made pancakes for dinner!" She laughed.

Kyohei appeared behind her. "Yes, I did," he announced proudly.

Suna looked at the plate and then back to them. "Did Rachel help you?"

Kyohei looked down. "She helped me find the recipe," Suna nodded, pulled out a plate, and took a few.

"Thanks," she said before walking to her room, her good mood gone.

Kyohei watched her go with a confused expression. He knew that she didn't like Rachel, but this was different.

Suna opened the door to her room and shut it quietly. No need to slam. She only slammed the door when she wanted attention.

Picking up the phone in her room, she dialed Sunako's number.

"Hey," her brother answered after a few rings.

"Hey," Suna said confused. It never took Sunako this long to answer. "What's going on?"

"We're playing Clue with a friend," he answered in a rush. "Like I've said before , you have bad timing."

Suna looked down at her pancakes. "Yeah, well, I need someone to talk to."

"Can I call you back?" Kyo asked, sounding anxious to get back to the game. She could hear voices in the back round. One she recognized as Sunako, the other a girl.

Suna shook her head. "Just forget it; get back to your game. Have a great time." She hung up the phone before Kyo could say anything, not that he would object.

Suna still needed someone to talk to. Calling her mother was out of the question; it would only cause more problems. That left one of her friends, Yuki, or Ranmaru.

Her friends never understood what was the big deal in the first place, and Ranmaru wouldn't be much help. That left Yuki.

Suna sighed. Had she'd really sunk so low to call Yuki for life advice? She dialed the number anyway and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

Yuki's wife, Suna thought. She was a sweet lady. Yuki and Maiko were prefect together. Both somewhat shy, but nice. She was expecting a bouncy baby joy soon.

"Is Yuki there?" she asked. "It's Suna,"

"Ah, hello, Suna," she said, and Suna could hear the warmth in her voice. "It's so good to hear from you. How are you liking Kyohei's?"

"It's fine," Suna answered with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm afraid you just missed Yuki, though. Cravings, you know; he's so nice about it, never complains. I can have him call you back."

Suna sighed. She could tell that she was close to tears. All she wanted was for someone to talk to, but somehow, everyone was busy. "No, that's all right. Thanks anyway."

"Suna," she called before Suna could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it? I've got nothing to do. Maybe a girl's point of view could help."

Suna thought about it. She and Maiko were never close, but it couldn't hurt.

"It's just, everything seems wrong, you know," Suna started, she could hear laughing on the other end.

"Oh, I know, all right. I have plenty of those days,"

Suna continued talking to Maiko. She found it amazingly easy. The soon-to-be mother was so kind and understanding. Suna thought it was great that Yuki had found her. They were truly perfect together.

After her long talk, she walked back into the living room to find Kyohei watching TV. She took a seat on the couch and neither said a word. For an hour and a half, the two sat in complete silence except for the noise coming from the TV. The phone rang during commercials and Kyohei answered.

"Oh, hey!" He smiled, "How's everything over there? She kill you yet?"

Suna rolled her eyes. With that question she could already tell that it was Kyo. Why couldn't he just listen?

"Yeah, here she is," Kyohei offered her the phone. "It's your brother. Don't hang up when you're done. I need to talk to Sunako."

With a nod, Suna snatched the phone from her hand and barked into the mouth piece. "What?" she asked as she walked back to her room.

"You called earlier," Kyo reminded her.

Suna growled, "I told you to forget it."

"Well, too bad," Kyo replied. "What'd you want?"

Suna asked a question of her own. "Who was that girl?"

"Girl?" Kyo sounded confused. "You mean Gina? She was just a friend that was over."

"Great," Suna said, not knowing what else to say. "So you pushed your own sister aside so you can play with a friend?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, Suna!" Kyo yelled. "You're just mad because I didn't drop everything for you."

"I needed someone to talk to and you just left me hanging!" Suna shouted back, "Of course I'm mad! God! You're so selfish!"

"I'm selfish?" Kyo asked, astounded. "Listen to yourself. You're pissed because I had some fun!"

"We're siblings!" Suna cried, "We're supposed to be there for each other! But obviously you don't care!"

"Obviously that rule only applies when you need something! Because you're never there for me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"When have I ever let you down?"

"That's a long list! What year would you like to pick from!"

"I can't even deal with you anymore!" Suna shrieked.

"Good, it's not like I wanted to talk to you anyway." Kyo said, calming down. "I just called because I do care!"

"Whatever!" Suna marched out of her room and down the hall where she found Kyohei staring frightfully at the screen. Clearly he'd heard her yelling. "Here!" she shouted and threw the phone at his head.

Kyohei was thankful for his quick reflexes as he dodged the machine. He grabbed the thing from the couch and franticly asked what was going on.

"Nothing!" Kyo yelled. There was some scrambling noise and static before Sunako answered.

"What was that?" Kyohei asked alarmed.

"Kyo tried to toss the phone in the toilet." Sunako answered, alarmed but amused.

"There was a lot of shouting," Kyo said, still trying to calm down.

"Yeah," Sunako agreed. "Were we ever that bad?"

"I don't think so. We couldn't have been." Kyohei assured, "Suna's been acting strange all day."

"Ah," Sunako sounded entertained. "PMS."

Kyohei gulped. "What?"

"You know, when a girl gets her --"

"Don't say that word!"

Sunako laughed. "This is going to be a fun week. Just be prepared to buy some very embarrassing stuff. Knowing Suna, she didn't think to pack any."

"No!" Sunako laughed some more.

"Maybe I'll get her to take pictures of you coming home with it."

"Stop, please!"

"Fine," Sunako sounded upset, like he'd threaten a doll again. "What'd you want?"

"I'd made pancakes!" Kyohei said boastfully.

The other line was silent for a moment. "I'm hanging up,"

Kyohei waited until the line was dead. "One of these days I'm going to be the one to hang up."

--

Kyo waited until Sunako hung up the phone before asking for it again. She seemed reluctant to hand it over, seeing his last reaction.

"I'm fine, just calling Mom," he promised her.

She hand the phone to him gently and walked away, backwards, watching him. He shook his head when she went around the corner and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a man answer, one who was defiantly not his father.

"Ranmaru? What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, crap!" Ranmaru said, "Hey, little man, I never wanted you to find out this way, but your mom said it was for the best. And you know her. I'm sorry about this, but she was just here, alone and sexy--Hey, I wasn't finished!"

Kyo could hear his mother over the line smacking Ranmaru. "What did you say to him?" she demanded before getting on the phone.

"Kyo, whatever he said, don't believe him. He's just causing trouble. He's been sex deprived for a few hours. Apparently that means he turns into a monster."

"You're not cheating on Dad, right?" Kyo clarified.

"No, honey, never!"

Kyo sighed. "Okay,"

"It's good to hear your voice, Kyo. I've missed you around here so much. It's so quiet all the time."

"I thought you'd like that the most." Kyo smirked. "It's that why we were sent away."

"You were not sent away. You are having a vacation with your distant family."

"Whatever you say, Mom," Kyo nodded, not believing a word.

"So, how is Sunako?"

"She's good. Just the same as ever. I've made a friend and we all hung out today."

"That's good,"

"Hey, Mom?" Kyo started.

"Hmm,"

"What is Ranmaru doing there anyway?"

"Well, don't tell Sunako this because she'll kill herself and haunt me, but we're coming up with a plan to get Kyohei and Sunako together."

"That would be weird, considering Sunako's afraid of ghost and Kyohei has a girlfriend."

"Oh, well, you know what I--Kyohei has a girlfriend?" Noi asked, completely forgetting the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah, I guess Suna never told you. Rachel, I believe."

"Kyohei has a girlfriend! Ranmaru! Did you hear that! That changes everything!" Noi shouted away from the phone. "Son, I've got to go. Glad you're having fun. Bye!" Noi said before she hung up.

Kyo blinked at the phone. His mother hung up on him…because Kyohei had a girlfriend?

Just another day in the life of the son of Noi and Takenaga Oda.

* * *

Whoo, wrote eight pages in one sitting. That's pretty good for me. Right after I last updated, too. After I go through and get the most obvious mistakes in this one, it will be updated. Since I haven's actually finished the next chapter yet, I'm breaking my rule, but this was taken too long to get out. Maybe updating and some reviews would help. But don't worry, if anything, I will push myself to get it done and the next chapter will be up soon.

So a little more Kyohei and Sunako interaction, huh? Don't worry, it's going to get better.

I hope you readers aren't minding me bringing in too many OCs to the story. Most aren't major characters, but they'll have their parts.

Right now Mike can actually go two ways. The bad way or the good way. I'm not sure which. He was originally going to go the bad way, but somewhere in his dialog, he changed. I don't know, I'm leaning more towards the good way. He just seems nice to me. But aww, Suna's got a crush!

Now that Noi and Ranmaru know, I wonder what they're going to do. I honestly didn't have a plan before, but I do now! So, Ha! I'm one upping Noi! Of course I'm the author, so I don't think it means much.

There will be more Gina in the next chapter for those of you who said that you liked her. I just had to get off this "Kyohei can't cook and Suna makes fun of him for it" thing and the only way to do that was to focus on the other things she does.

GOOD NEWS: I'm taking great pleasure in this, as anyone would. For those of you who pay attention, you would know that I had computer problems. Key word: HAD! That's right! They're fixed. Updating and editing just became a whole lot easier.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. As always, sorry for mistakes.


	8. Little Secrets

* * *

Chapter eight. While I was reading this, I realized that I started everything with the charters first waking up in the morning. Please ignore that. Please ignore my many mistakes.

But most of all, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Kyo got up early the next morning. Yawning as he stretched his arms and ran his fingers through his unruly hair, he looked out the window of the guest room.

Rain.

Hard, pouring, gray cloud, no sunlight rain.

It was going to be a gloomy day…Sunako must be happy.

Even as he walked down the hall, he could hear the clinging and clanging and singing coming from the kitchen. Kyo stood in the door way and watched as Sunako danced around the room with knives flying through the air in every direction yet never hitting the floor. She seemed so happy and…free.

"Hey," he said. His voice was still groggy from sleep.

"Hey," she answered, happier than she'd been in days. "I've made breakfast."

Kyo laughed. "I can tell,"

"Have a seat." Sunako said as she pointed at the table.

"I wouldn't dare not to." Kyo sat in his chair a the table across from Sunako as she piled some of his favorite foods on his plate. Oh, how gloomy worked for Sunako.

"Last night I had a major break through," she started, putting her spider decorated napkin in her lap.

Kyo looked up from his plate. "I didn't know you had writers' block." he said as he grabbed the pepper shaker that had bony figures wrapped around it for decoration.

"Well, sort of. I had two options," she explained. "Neither sounded right, though. But last night, just after it started raining, I realized that the only way this would work was if I the best friend was the killer and she killed of the love interest. "

Kyo nodded, taking it all in. "Interesting. You know, I've notice how your characters actually have a love interest now, and your old works don't."

Sunako locked eyes on him. "So?"

"Just saying," Kyo shrugged. "Horror doesn't need love, you know."

Sunako didn't break contact. "Of course I know."

"Okay,"

"Okay."

Kyo turned back to his plate with a small smirk. She was so funny sometimes. She didn't even see it herself.

"So, Gina?" he said, changing the subject. "Thoughts."

Sunako nodded and shrugged. "Cool girl."

"She reminds me of you sometimes," Kyo told her.

"Really? How?"

"Well, it seems she's the only one around, except for you, that fully understands the appeal of horror."

Sunako seemed thoughtful as she looked around. "How old is she?"

"She'll be fourteen in a few months," Kyo said, "Why?"

"That was the age I fully stopped caring," Sunako remembered fondly. "It was then that I was finally able to except myself as me. I had the best time, just living for me."

Kyo looked at her. The gloom was making her giddy, he knew, but she had this…glow about her. As far as he knew, she'd always been this way. Just living for herself and no one else. That was how he knew she was fully alive. That was why he wanted to be like her.

"You were fourteen? I never knew that."

Sunako nodded. "Yeah," she readily explain, "There was this…guy. He thought me that it didn't really matter. Looks, personality. You should never have to change yourself to please some one."

Kyo nodded. "Nice guy,"

Sunako sighed, pushing her plate away. "Some thought so,"

* * *

Suna cracked her eyes open, closing them lightly when the sun hit them. Yawning, her face hurting from crying herself to sleep that night, she sat up gently. Yesterday sucked and she could only hope today would be better.

She noticed something in the corner of her room as it moved.

"Creep," she said as Kyohei pushed off from her dresser. "How long were you there?"

"A while," he replied. He made his way to her side. "Get up; we're going out."

Suna's violet eyes brightened. "Just the two of us?"

"Yeah," Kyohei agreed. "Just the two of us."

Suna got dressed in a hurry, throwing whatever was clean on. She loved it when it was just the two of them. And with Rachel and his job, they rarely came along. Plus, there was the little fact that they were usually in a fight. She took half the blame. But only half.

* * *

Ranmaru slowly cracked an eye open as the sun poured into the room from the open curtains. Rolling over to the blond at his left, he wound an arm around her carefully and snuggled in her warmth. She gave a content groan as he drifted back to sleep.

He was in his own wonderland when the sheets were ripped from his body, letting the cold air attack his naked form.

"Ahh!" that attacker and last night's guessed screamed.

Ranmaru flipped to the other side of the bed, a self-preservation instinct, believing it was her husband. However, his eyes landed on two shaking woman.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the previously warm sheet to cover himself with. "Noi," he sighed, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't think there was a girl in here," she whispered from behind her hands.

"You can look now. We're both covered," Ranmaru offered as he looked for his clothes. Anything would be a help at this point.

Noi shook her head. "No, I'm good."

His guess ran a shaky hand through her long hair. "So, I'm just going to be leaving," she said quietly as she slipped her skirt back on. "You've got my number, right?"

Ranmaru nodded and watched her leave.

"It was nice seeing you," Noi called out as she left the room. "Meeting you!" she shouted after she realized what she'd said before.

An awkward silence filled the room until Ranmaru broke it by laughing. Noi uncovered her face to glare at the redhead.

"It's not funny!" she told him, "Stop laughing."

Ranmaru didn't stop laughing. In fact, the blush on her face made him laugh harder.

"I've been scared for life, I hope you know!" Noi pointed at him as he collapsed onto the bed, holding his stomach.

"Oh, please," he chuckled, "I know that you've been trying to see me in such a state since high school."

Noi replied by rolling her eyes.

"But, you know, Noi, I would give you a little something if you weren't married to one of my best friends."

"You wish," she said as she left the room, "Get some clothes on, we've got planning to do."

Yes, Kyohei was going to need more than a little push if he was going to dump this chick and fly over to "visit" their dear Sunako. And if Kyohei was going to need a little push, then Sunako was going to need to be tied and rolled down a hill in the right direction.

Ugh, sometimes it seemed that he was the only one who truly understood.

* * *

She was so happy when Kyohei didn't bring her to the mall. After all that has passed, the mall was the last place she wanted to be. Suna wanted to be someplace where it was just him and her. Not the beach, the mall or any place like that.

The day was passing smoothly. They saw a great movie, got something to eat afterwards. They were talking. This was how she imagined her days here. Before she discovered Rachel.

Thinking of the devil, Suna was happy to say that they hadn't talked about her at all. Nope, the conversation had been completely Rachel-free.

Yet, somehow, they did end up at the mall. Visiting her favorite music store. Suna had been talking about Mike and Diana, and Kyohei wanted to met them.

She will never forget Mike's reaction as Kyohei walked in behind her. For a second, her dreams of little Mike junior wondering around crashed.

"Mike," Suna said slowly as she tried to get him to stop staring at Kyohei, "This is my uncle,"

"Hey," Kyohei offered a nod before walking deeper into the aisle of music.

"That's you're uncle?" Mike asked when Kyohei was further away. Suna nodded. People had been staring at them all day.

"He's totally…"

"Taken," Suna replied grumpily. Mike was not supposed of have this kind of reaction to KYOHEI.

Mike looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. "I didn't mean…"

Suna waved it off. "It's fine; happens all the time. You should see his three best friends."

"Wow," Mike nodded as his eyes strayed to Kyohei yet again. Suna rolled her eyes as looked at Kyohei, who was seemly ignorant to the people stealing glances at every inch of his body.

"Hey everyone," came Diana's cheery voice from the entrance, "I've had the best day and--Whoa!"

Suna didn't even need to look at Diana to know she'd spotted Kyohei, who had moved onto soundtracks.

"That's Suna's uncle," Mike told her, as if showing her the Mona Lisa. The likeness was not lost on Suna.

"That's unbelievable! My day just got better!"

Maybe this was a bad idea.

* * *

If Kyo though Sunako was happy before, then she was ecstatic now. She'd been gliding through the house all day long, jumping from one thing to another. She'd made four chocolate cakes and was working on a fifth.

He'd taken to sitting with Gina on the squeaky porch swing as Sunako pranced around the home.

"So, your sister was mad?" Gina asked as she swallowed a piece of cake.

Forking a piece of his own, he said, "Yeah. But she's always mad if she doesn't get her way."

"Like my sister."

Kyo looked confused yet insulted at the thought. "I wouldn't say exactly like your sister. She's more…than that."

Gina nodded, looking away. "My sister's not bad, you know, she's just a little stupid."

Kyo agreed earnestly. "I never meant that your sister was bad. It's just she's different from Suna."

"I understand," Gina smiled, showing no hurt feelings.

"There was a time when I was being picked on for this project I did, and Suna stood up for me." Kyo told her the story exactly as he remembered it. "I was shocked, because I didn't think she would have done that for me. And a little guilty; I wouldn't have done it for her."

"I don't know if my sister would ever do something like that for me." Gina said, then laughed. "Maybe if there was something it if for her."

"Maybe," Kyo agreed. He looked away for a moment. "You know, I've never told that story to anyone."

Gina was about to reply when Sunako interrupted her.

"Hey, guys," Sunako called as she stepped out on to the porch with them, "I just finished the most amazing lunch. You will die. Come eat."

Gina giggled as she flowed back into the house. "You don't think she really means we'll die, do you?"

"I hope not," Kyo said as they got up from the swing.

"She certainly is happy today,"

"Yeah, well, not only is it storming, but she just got completed another set of slasher movies. There all in their original langue."

Gina wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at Kyo. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That if we eat all the cakes that Sunako made we'll be sick or movie marathon."

"Actually, I was thinking of that, too!" Gina said, surprised, "And the movie marathon."

Kyo nodded. "Nice," he chuckled quietly.

Walking into the kitchen, they found Sunako in the middle of frosting a skull shaped cake with chocolate frosting.

"She really likes chocolate, huh?"

Kyo nodded.

"More so than others,"

"Yeah,"

"We are going to be so sick."

"Agreed."

* * *

Noi couldn't stop blushing. Stupid Ranmaru. She gave him a guest room and he invites a guest over. It was a room for one and only one. How dare he invite another woman into her room. How was she supposed to tell her husband that about Ranmaru when he came back from his business trip? It wasn't like she could just casually bring up that she had invited Ranmaru over to plan a way to get Sunako with Kyohei (something that she had assured him she wasn't doing!), and that he had had "special fun time" with a friend of his in one of their guest rooms.

Or maybe she could. His face got all sexy and dark when he was angry. Definitely something to think about.

"Sorry about that," Ranmaru said as he appeared in the room. He sat himself down at the table across from Noi, water from his shower still shining in his red locks. "That's never happened before."

"Well, you've never had a more than one woman in the house that you weren't sleeping with," Noi grumbled.

Ranmaru looked up from his breakfast. "Something wrong, Noi?"

Noi's eyes shifted to him. They softened as she sat back and really looked at him in all his glory. "Ranmaru, don't you think you'll ever want to settle down?"

He knew that he shouldn't have been shocked by the question, but he was. Ranmaru wasn't expecting such a blunt question first thing in the morning. Though this morning had already started out being different from the rest.

"I thought we were here for our dear friends," he said, trying to change the subject. "Why don't we focus on that instead."

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Noi asked, not ready to let go.

"I'm not avoiding, Noi, but I am refusing to answer it." Immediately his tone and speech became formal. It was usually something in reserved for meetings, not close friends.

Noi scoffed and threw down her napkin. He wasn't getting way that easily. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is when refusing to answer a question, you are acknowledging that the other party has no business knowing. When avoiding, the other party does have a right to know, you just don't want them to."

Noi had never heard Ranmaru speak in such a dark tone. She didn't even know he had a that type of tone. It shook her to her core. For the first time, she realized just how truly powerful and dangerous he was and could be.

She looked away from him and his darken eyes, completely ashamed that she had challenged him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, unsure of what else to say at that point.

Ranmaru looked at her. At his best friend's wife. At his close friend. He scared her. He hadn't meant to, but he did.

"Never mind it; what's done is done. " he said, his old friendly voice back in place. "Now, if you're finished with my love life, we've got friends to worry about."

Noi gave a friendly smile. "Actually, I think I might have thought of something genius last night."

"Really?" Ranmaru asked teasingly, "Do tell."

"Well, while you were being friendly with Mrs. Blondie, I was thinking of ways to get Kyohei with Sunako. And I've come up with--"

Just as Noi was getting ready to jump into her well thought out plan, her phone rang.

Noi sighed and rolled her pretty eyes. "Hold on a minute," she said as she left for the phone. Ranmaru shrugged and continued with this breakfast, the mornings earlier events already forgotten.

Noi came back with panicked eyes and shallow breath.

"Noi, what's wrong?" he asked. The last thing he need was a crying Noi on his hands.

"Takenaga's coming home early," she stumbled out, still panicked.

Ranmaru nodded. "So he'll be home in a few days. That does cut our time a bit short," he said mostly to himself.

"No, not days," Noi shook her head, "minutes."

Ranmaru became panicked himself. "I can't get out of here in minutes, Noi, it's impossible."

"I know," Noi breathed. She had started to ring her hands. There was no way they could get out of this. Her husband would walk through that door, see Ranmaru and put two and two together. Maybe she should have married someone stupider…

Suddenly, a bright light went off in Noi's mind. "Maybe we can tell him you came over to keep me company," she offered, pleased with herself for thinking of it.

Ranmaru shook his head no. "He called me before he left. I wasn't supposed to come over here if you asked me, in case you were trying to set Kyohei and Sunako up again."

Noi's jaw dropped. Was she really that predictable or was he really that smart.

Or maybe they really were the perfect couple! That one maybe more sense to her.

"So what do we do?" she asked Ranmaru.

Ranmaru gulped. "Wait for the pain?" he offered weakly.

What they had hoped would be their little secret was about to be discovered.

* * *

They were driving again, but she didn't know where. Honestly, for the first time ever, Suna was happy to leave the music store. Mike and Diana paid Kyohei way too much attention for her to feel comfortable.

"Please tell me," she begged again.

Kyohei smiled. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

"Does it involve food, because I'm staving?" Suna rubbed her stomach.

"It's a restaurant," Kyohei nodded. He gave up keeping his secret. "Actually, it's more like a little café."

Suna smiled. "Good, it should be nice."

"It will be," Kyohei promised as the pulled into a small parking lot. "You have my word, Suna."

"I wish your word meant as much as your stomach did in these situations."

Kyohei gave a hardy laugh. He missed hanging out with Suna all day. Only when he saw one of his friends did he realize just how much he missed home. But now he had Rachel, so it was time to make where he lived now "home".

"Wednesdays," Suna read the sign above the door. "Well, Fridays and Tuesday's was taken, huh?"

"Actually, the owner named it Wednesdays because she believes that everyone needs them," Kyohei explained as they took a seat near a window.

Suna looked around. It was peaceful but not slow. It was bright but not loud. It was perfect. "I'm not sure I follow," she said as she turned back to Kyohei.

"Wednesdays are the middle of the work week for most," Kyohei started. "Two days in, so the worst is over, you've got a little hope. But you've still got two days to go 'til the weekend, so you've got to keep that hope. It's both the best and the worst day in the week, according to Mia."

Suna smiled in understanding. She had those weeks before. "Mia's the owner?"

Kyohei pointed to an elderly lady smiling brightly at some customers. "This was the very first place I came to when I got here. I walked in, she sat me right here and demanded that I eat something." Suna chuckled. "I didn't trust her. Some old hag always has a plan. But, eventually, I realized that she didn't. In fact, I realized she was treating me like her grandchild."

Kyohei looked distant for a moment. "I always wanted a grandma," he said almost mournfully.

"Kyohei! There you are!" Mia shouted as she rushed over to meet them. "Is this little beauty my surprise?"

"That she is, Mia," Kyohei said, greeting her by standing up and kissing her cheek. "This is Suna, my best friend's daughter."

"Ah," Mia smiled, "I've heard so much about Kyohei's family. Mostly about you and you're brother. You're twins, if memory recalls."

Suna smiled back. "Twin brother? Is that was he is? I always thought he was the pain in my neck,"

Mia laughed loudly at her joke. She was clearly as young in heart as her body was old in years.

"Mia, why don't you join us," Kyohei offered, "You work too hard."

"Pish-posh ," Mia waved her hand in disagreement. "I work just has hard now as I did then,"

Kyohei chuckled at the old woman. "That's exactly my point."

"But I will join you," Mia sighed as she sat down slowly. "I want to get to know this little beauty here. Do you mind if I call you that, little beauty?"

Suna blushed at the question. "Call me whatever you like,"

"Little beauty it is then!" Mia decided, giving the table a slap as a finality. "So, little beauty, do you like spicy food." Mia asked as she leaned closer to Suna, as if receiving private information.

Suna leaned closer to Mia as well, surprised to find that she didn't have an old person smell. "Yes, I do." she said.

"Joe! Two Wednesday special's and a Kyohei!" Mia shouted towards the kitchen.

"A Kyohei?" Suna asked. Kyohei laughed at her face. "You have a meal named after you and I never knew?"

"After he became a regular, I asked him, 'Boy, what is your favorite food?'" Mia explain as she pointed a figure at Kyohei. "Do you know what he said? He told me it was fried shrimp."

Suna smirked. "I'll bet,"

Mia sent Kyoheia playful glare. "Well, we didn't serve fried shrimp here. But for him, I went out and got some. He told he there was a person in is life who made it like no other! I still don't know who that person is, but I'm determined to beat 'em." Mia said. "We've had friend shrimp on the menu since."

Kyohei looked at Suna. She already knew who Mia was talking about, but she wasn't about to rat him out. It would be their little secret.

* * *

That's the end of chapter eight. Sorry it took so long to get out. And sorry it's so choppy. I had some writers' block with the middle, so it came out like a TV show or something. I was having trouble with follow. Sorry for all mistakes.

For those of you who wondered, the guy Sunako was talking about in the beginning of the chapter was, in fact, the guy who called her ugly. As I was reading, I thought of Kyohei but then remembered who I was originally thinking of. So I thought I'd put it here.

Thank you readers, thank you if you reviewed last time, and thank you if you review this time.


	9. Figure it out

So, this is the next chapter. It's very short compared to the last couple. Don't worry, I'm not shortening my chapters, I'm just going through a rough part with the story. The long chapters will be back next chapter, I'm sure.

Also, I'm sorry for the TV show feeling of this chapter. Like how it jumps from scene to scene. That's going to change soon, too.

Please read the long section in the end Author Notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

Suna stuck around for a while, talking with Mia. She had wonderfully embarrassing stories of Kyohei that made him blush wildly. Poor boy, didn't know what he was getting himself into.

After a few stories, he excused himself to the restroom for some privacy. Suna giggled watching Kyohei scramble away. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, though, Suna stopped. Turning to Mia, she demanded information on Rachel.

"Ah, Rachel," Mia said, as if remembering something. "Now there's a doll if I've ever seen one. Terribly sweet girl; hard to hate her"

"Not that hard," Suna grumbled, slouching in her chair. That was not the words she wanted to hear. Something along the lines of, "I hope he dumps her soon!" or "You mean he's still seeing her!" would have been nice.

"Don't you like Rachel, little beauty?" Mia asked concerned.

"I was kinda hoping that he'd get with someone else," Suna confessed. "There's this girl that's absolutely perfect for him. Rachel ruins it all."

"The Fried Shrimp girl," Mia winked, "I should have known."

Suna gasped. "You mean you knew that it was a girl?"

"There's only one way to get to Kyohei, and that's through is stomach. I knew that if he loved the food that much, it must have been a girl."

Suna smiled at the old woman. "Yeah, well, the plan is gone now. There's nothing that can happen with Rachel around…hmm, that rhymes."

"Silly girl," Mia shushed, "There's always a way. I don't ever want to hear that tone again."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Suna asked, "Drive Rachel out of town."

"Until Kyohei loves Rachel, there should always be a plan," Mia explained.

Suna studied Mia. "You know, for someone who loves Rachel, you're pretty supportive of someone you don't know."

Mia gave a smiled that Suna could only describe as all knowing. "The day Kyohei talks about Rachel's fried shrimp, then I'll give up."

Suna giggled, firmly planted in her ways to bring Kyohei and Sunako together.

Later, the two said goodbye to Mia and got back into the car. Kyohei drove them home with the radio blaring. Music pounded through speakers as Suna and Kyohei sang along badly. Suna danced in the front seat, her blond hair flying everywhere. As the commercials came on, Kyohei turned it down.

"Ah, I love that song," Suna panted, out of breath from singing so loud.

"I could tell," Kyohei laughed, "I thought you were going to blind me with that hair of yours."

"Hey! My hair isn't that long," Suna defended herself. So what if she got a little wild?

"Yeah, sure. It's almost as long as Sunako's." Kyohei told her. "Did you know that she almost strangled someone with her hair?"

Suna looked at him with shocked eyes. "Who?"

Kyohei shrugged, "Just some guy,"

Scoffing at the statement, Suna rolled her eyes. "What'd you do?"

Kyohei had the decency to look offended. "I did nothing! In fact, I'm the one who stopped her from killing the guy!"

Suna didn't believe him. She knew for a fact that Kyohei held the record for the person Sunako tried to kill the most. Suna even that he held that record with pride, knowing that he could piss her off like no other.

They were just so perfect for each other. Now, if only she could get them to see it…

Maybe her dear brother was more inclined to help now.

* * *

Kyo and Gina took turns moaning.

"I'm going to throw up," Gina complained, holding her stomach and closing her eyes. That seemed to help.

"Well, do it that way," Kyo mumbled, pointing away from him.

"No promises,"

"You guys are wimps," Sunako announced from her place in front of the television.

"Wimps!" Kyo and Gina asked.

"You were trying to kill us!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Like Hansel and Gretel!" Gina added, "You're trying to make us fat so that you can eat us!"

"Hmm," Sunako thought, "Human chocolate. Interesting idea."

Kyo chuck a pillow at her head, which she easily dodged. "You're not eating us!"

"You probably wouldn't taste good anyway," Sunako smirked.

While Gina laughed at the two, Kyo was having an inner battle. There was a comment on the tip of his tongue, but dare his use it?

"You know who would taste good?" Good God, he must be insane. "Kyohei."

Sunako stilled. Eyes glued to the TV, but not really watching it.

"Who's Kyohei?" Gina asked, studying Sunako's reaction.

"Just an old friend," Suna might get her wish to be an only child, because Kyo was sure Sunako was going to kill him in his sleep later.

"I think you're wrong, Kyo," Sunako mumbled, "He would taste nasty; he's too rough."

"I bet you like rough," Kyo chuckled quietly to himself.

Suddenly, Sunako stood up and rushed to the bathroom, hand glued to the bottom of her nose.

"Nose bleed?" Gina asked, confused.

Kyo nodded. "She does that every once in a while." Although he was sure that the mental image of Kyohei covered in chocolate might have had something to do with it.

"Ah," Gina nodded, "I get it. Oh, shouldn't have had that sixth piece."

"Agreed." Kyo nodded as he snuck deeper into the couch.

Sunako appeared later, nose no longer bleeding. Gina had gone home, after begging her mom to pick her up. Sunako seemed sad when she found out the other girl had left.

"She'll be back, don't worry," Kyo laughed at her expression. "she likes you too much."

"Well, I like her. She seems like the perfect Princess of Darkness," Sunako said wistfully, "And I need someone to leave my stuff to."

"Gina is eager to be your perfect Princess of Darkness," Kyo nodded, "And why can't you leave your stuff to me?"

"Because you're a boy, you wouldn't understand," Sunako explained. Kyo didn't understand, but let it go.

It was quiet as Sunako settled down onto the couch. They shared a lazy look before Sunako interrupted the silence. "I'm ready for another slice!"

Kyo groaned at the thought.

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" Takenaga said as he paced in front of his wife and her partner in crime, their heads bowed in shame. "Well, actually, I can believe it. Noi, you promised you wouldn't do this, and, Ranmaru, you promised that you wouldn't help!"

"In our defense, you should have seen this coming," Ranmaru put in, earning a swift jab to his rips from Noi.

"Sorry for trusting my wife and friend," Takenaga sarcastically replied. "I'll never make the mistake again."

"I'm just saying, this one was kind of predictable," Ranmaru shrugged, only to have Noi pinch him in the arm.

"Shut up," she hissed, "you're not helping, moron!"

"I can hear you, Noi."

"Takenaga, please, you know me, I just got a little carried away with my idea. I didn't mean any harm," Noi pleaded, giving him her sweetest innocent eyes.

"I know that you meant no harm." Takenaga sighed. "It's just the fact that you did it."

"Again, it was sort of predictable,"

"RANMARU! SHUT UP!" Noi shouted. Seriously, the boy could sleep with a business partners wife and then look him in the eye the next day, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut about this? Turning back to her husband, she said, "I'm so sorry."

Takenaga nodded, accepting her apology. "So, what do you two have planned so far?"

Ranmaru and Noi exchanged surprised looks.

"What?" Takenaga smirked. "You guys seemed shocked that I'd want my best friend to be happy,"

Creative smiles spread across their faces and Noi let the two in on her genius plan.

* * *

The phone call came late in the night, just when Kyo finally crawled into bed. Annoyed, he threw the noisy thing across the room. A few minutes later, it rang again. Kyo grumbled as he retrieved the phone and answered it.

"Kyo, it's Suna,"

"I hate you," Kyo replied. "It's late. I'm hanging up and going to sleep."

"Hey, I need you to pay attention!" His sister whispered harshly. "Now, listen. I met Mia today--"

"Who's Mia?" Kyo asked as he crawled back into bed.

"This old woman that Kyohei likes to talk to," Suna supplied in a rush,

Kyo tried to picture his uncle talking to an old woman. All he could see was the adult looking like a stubborn brat while the woman hit him with a cane. "Go on," he yawned.

"And she said that Kyohei still loves Sunako fried shrimp!"

Kyo was not amused in the least. "You called to report that Kyohei's taste buds haven't changed? I don't think I ever want to speak to you again."

"Wait up!" Suna said. Her brother could practically see her rolling her eyes. "Mia said that she wouldn't believe that Kyohei loved Rachel until he stopped talking about Sunako's fried shrimp."

At this Kyo perked up a little. "You know, I've noticed something about Sunako lately. Have you been reading her books?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Well, if you had, you'd realized that all of her main characters are starting to have love interest."

"Love interest, okay. What does that mean?" Suna asked. So what if she was making her characters fall in love, she wanted Sunako herself to fall in love.

Kyo sighed. "If you can't figure it out, I'm not going to tell you,"

"But," Suna whimpered, "I want to know,"

"Then figure it out. Call me when you do, but make sure I'd at least be wake." Kyo hung up on Suna just as she was saying something. He really didn't care, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Takenaga looked around the table. Ranmaru and Noi stood to either side of him. They had the perfect plan sitting right in front of them. If this plan didn't bring Kyohei and Sunako together finally, then they really didn't belong together.

"Guys," Ranmaru said, "I think we've finally got it."

The other man raised an eyebrow. "I think you're right."

* * *

So sorry for making you guys wait, and then giving you this short chapter. It's barely five pages long. I usually give you nine. So sorry.

In other news, I've finally got the ending all planned out. I think it's all starting next chapter. Mostly because I can't drag this out any longer. I know there's a lot of stuff missing at this point, but think about it. I said I would be starting next chapter, which means that the last chapter is still a few chapters a way. Anywhere from twelve to fourteen chapters. So, there's still a bit to go.

Readers/ Reviewers:

Just one more thing, most of you know that I don't have a problem with reviews. I really don't care if you guys review or not. I love reviews and love hearing from you, but I don't demand them. In my profile it says that as long as someone is reading my story, I will update it. I refuse to sit on a chapter until a certain number of reviews. I do wait for hits though. I usually wait for about 50 to 100 hits on a chapter before I look at updating the next one. That's only because I want to give everyone a chance to read it the chapter fro updating again. Another part of that is because I want to give everyone a chance to review.

For the past few chapters, all I've gotten is three reviews. Now, that's not a problem, and I'm thankful for those three, mostly because I go by hits. The thing with hits is, you don't know how many are people who are just re-reading. If every once in a while, some of you usually non-reviews could check in, just to let me know you're still there, I would be so grateful. You don't have to review every chapter or even log in, because I understand that. I sometimes don't review either. It's fine if you don't, just saying. I'm trying to get the number of readers for this story. I don't care if you never plan on reviewing again, just please, this once.

The reason for all this is because my mother wants me to focus on something else. My excuse is that I do have readers, but she doesn't know about the hits system. She sees the reviews and thinks that the few people reading could deal without me finishing my stories. But, if you really don't feel like it, then don't worry. I'll take care of it.

Thank you readers and reviews. Lots of love, and I'll update soon.


	10. Questions to ask

No Author Note up hear in this chapter. It's all at the bottom. So read the late chapter an enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Gina and Kyo laughed as they followed the narrow trail in the large forest. Sunako was on another "writing high", as she called it, and they decided to give her some space.

"You know," Gina said as strolled ahead of Kyo, "I truly believe that this was meant to be."

Kyo looked at her back. "What was meant to be?" he asked, confused.

"This summer!" Gina clarified with a shout of happiness. "Us meeting on that random day, having the same interest; I've never had a friend like you before, Kyo."

Gina stopped to give him a smile and she spun around in the light that fell through the trees.

Kyo chuckled at her. "You sure are hyper today," he commented.

Gina giggled. "Just happy is all. I'm so used to spending summers reading as my sister pretended to watch over me. Like I need a baby sitter." she added the last part as an afterthought.

"I'm glad to have excited you life." Kyo said dryly, but not upset in anyway.

"You've done more that excite, Kyo," Gina stopped and stared at her, a small smiled playing on her face as she tried to find a way to explain. "You've given me a whole new life. A summer I can go back to school proud of."

Kyo could only stare at her. He didn't know he had affected her in such a way. She was just…

"You made this summer better for me, too, Gina." He told her honestly.

Gina gave a small laugh. "I don't mean to sound creepy, but I hope you come back next summer. I'd miss you too much."

Kyo walked to where she was standing and continued on. "I'm going to come back," he said, and he turned to wait for her to catch up.

Gina looked at the boy waiting for her. The way the light dancing in the trees shined in his hair and lit up his dark blue eyes. Yes, she wanted him to come back next summer, if only to entertain her.

"So, have you read _The Book of the Dead and Unseen_ yet?" Kyo asked when she caught up and they continued walking together.

"I'm only beginning," She smiled. _The Book of the Dead and Unseen_ was an old book from Sunako's collection. It had very interesting information on murders and clues that helped solve them. As well as the ones that were never solved.

"The twenty-forth case is my favorite," Kyo commented. "It's unsolved, of course; very gripping."

Gina grinned in anticipation. "I can't wait!"

Suddenly, something in the tree caught her eye. She paused again to look up. It was a black thing caught in the tree. Gina asked Kyo what it was when he wondered what she was looking at.

"I don't know," he responded when he found the black thing. "I think I can get it though," he said as he walked towards the tree.

"You sure?" Gina asked, no longer caring about the thing as she saw Kyo pulled himself onto a low branch.

"Yeah, Yuki taught me how to climb; he's the best." Kyo grunted as he pulled himself up to another.

"Fine, but be careful please."

* * *

Her fingers slowed as she finished the paragraph. The next natural thing for her characters to do was kiss, but she'd never thought about it before. She had no experience with kissing. She never felt the passion behind and kiss, and defiantly didn't know how to put it in writing.

Kyo was right. Her characters never had to deal with kissing because they never had anyone to kiss. Why now? Why were her characters growing close to each other without her permission? With those questions popping up in her mind, her only answer was that it was natural. But why did it seem natural? And why did her character always go for someone they hated naturally?

Kyo couldn't be right about…both things, could he? She wasn't thinking about him, so why did it seem like she was? Why was the guy always stubborn but courageous? Why was the girl always alone but strong?

Her characters weren't trying to tell her something, were they?

They couldn't be. They didn't know anything she didn't let them know. So if it wasn't Naomi and Taka, then who was it? The only answer was her, but that didn't make any sense either. Why would she hide the answer to her questions in a story when she could answer it herself?

Kyohei…he wasn't there, in her stories, because that would mean that she thought about him. And she didn't think about him unless she was made to. Besides, she had no reason to think about him. Or how he was doing. Or if he thought about her.

Or if he could cook yet.

Yes, she had no reason so wonder about anything concerning him, so she wouldn't. She would push him out of her mind just as she pushed him out of her life when they were younger.

Yet he always found a way back, didn't he. The big worm. That's what he was. He wormed his way into her life the first time, and then she'd broken free. Then he'd wiggled his wormy way back in after the wedding. She left a hole for him to come and go, but made it small to discourage the actual visiting part. And now he was worming his way into her thoughts and stories.

The stupid, big worm. He didn't deserve her time or thoughts.

So, then why was he still in them?

"Crap," she muttered, leaning her head against her desk.

* * *

Suna returned slurping on her soda and she sat the other two on the counter for Mike and Andrew. Diana was taking the day off to visit with her grandmother, so the other boy was covering for her. Suna didn't like him much, but she dealt with him well enough. Mike wasn't fond of him either, which made Suna giggle at the things they had in common.

"Thanks, Gina," Mike smiled as he grabbed a straw. "Andrew, soda!" he called to the other boy who was organizing the Cds again. He nodded but gave no sign of joining them.

"Oh, well," Mike rolled his eyes.

Suna smiled at him. "Yeah, bummer," she said sarcastically.

Taking a sip of his soda, Mike's eyes widened. "Suna, this is really good. What was the combination?"

Suna blushed a little. "It's a secret of mine. I wondered if you would like it."

"It's really good," he said again. "I'm going to miss it when you're gone."

Suna looked at him with bright violet eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you make for great entertainment." Mike went on, taking another long slurp.

Suna looked down and away to hid the full blush that Mike had caused. He said that she was entertaining.

"**The mall is closing in an hour. The mall is closing in the hour. Thank you, shoppers."**

Suna chocked on her drink. "An hour?" she asked very alarmed. "I was supposed to be on my way home now. Oh, Kyohei's going to kill me!" she muttered to herself as she started to gather her things.

"Suna, Suna, calm down," Mike said, holding out a hand. "Call Kyohei and tell him I'll give you a ride."

Suna was stunned. "Really?" she squeaked, excited at the idea of him actually giving her a ride home.

"Yeah, sure. There isn't much we can do about it now." he shrugged.

Suna hid her blush as she dialed Kyohei's home phone number. He answer, a bit frantic she would say, after the first ring.

"Kyohei, please calm down. I'm sorry!" she said in hopes that he would be less panicked.

"Suna, where are you." he demanded in his best adult, you-have-to-listen-to-me tone.

"I'm at the mall with Mike," she winced at the tone. "I lost track of time., but he said he'd drive me home. Please don't be so mad."

"Mike? He said he'd drive you home?" Kyohei questioned, wondering what to do. "Can I trust him."

Suna nodded. "Yeah. Totally."

"And you know the way?"

"Kyohei, I've been taking the bus while you're busy. Yes, I know the way." she said in a bored tone. How dare he doubt her.

A little hesitantly, Kyohei agreed, telling her that she had to be home when Mike got off. She was not to make a sudden stop or go anywhere with him.

"I will, promise." Suna smiled. This could be the best mistake of her life. She turned back to Mike with the same silly smile.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine. Thanks for offering." She giggled.

"Don't worry about it," Mike smiled at her. "I just didn't want you walking around at night alone. A pretty girl like you would get hurt."

Suna nearly fainted. Pretty. Mike just called her pretty. Today, she decided, was the best day of her life. Even her wedding day, which Mike would be in, couldn't top that moment. Ah, everything was going according to her life plan. Oh, the children will be beautiful.

She stayed out of the way as they closed up, and tried to keep the giddiness to herself as he led her to his old car.

"It's kind of a tight fit; you'll have to put some stuff in the backseat." he said as he unlocked the doors.

"That's all right," Suna smiled. Of course it was all right. "I'm just happy for the ride. You're really helping me out, Mike."

Mike looked at her and swiftly turned away. Suna mentally panicked. Why would he do that? Was there something in her teeth? Well, she couldn't very well check, so she'd just keep her mouth shut.

Keeping her mouth shut made for a very quiet ride. She would only whisper the directions when she needed to, hoping that if she didn't open her mouth too wide, he wouldn't see whatever it was that was stuck in her teeth.

Slowly, the car rolled to a stop in front of Kyohei's place.

"So this is where he lives? Nice," Mike commented.

Suna smiled to herself, afraid to smile in his direction, an said, "Yeah, it's really nice. Maybe you could see it sometime."

Mike stiffened in his seat. This time Suna was sure that it wasn't something in her teeth.

"What?" she asked.

Mike sighed regretfully. "Suna, I really don't want to hurt you, but I think I have to set you straight. You shouldn't like me."

Suna was taken back. Was he telling her to hate him? "But why? I think you're very nice."

"No," Mike shook his head. "I mean, like me like that."

Suna gasped. So he'd caught on. "Why not? I mean--"

"Look, Suna, I'm almost three years older than you. While that doesn't mean anything in the long run, it's a bit creepy when you're young."

She stayed quiet, unsure of what to say, but sure that if there was something to say, the tears would fall. "Oh" was all she could get out.

"I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, Suna. I like you a lot, but just not like that." Mike said, hurt and concern in his green eyes.

"Oh, I know," Suna said with as much force and determination as she could muster. "Please don't worry; don't think anything of it. Thank you for the ride, but I need to get in."

"Sunako," he whispered as she left, shutting the door gently.

Mike waited for her to get to her door and open it before he took off. As soon as she heard his car rattle down the street, she broke down. Her held back tears flowed as she bent down in front of the door. The sniffling and hip-ups caught Kyohei's attention all the way in the kitchen.

Wondering what could have the strong-willed Sunako Oda so shaken up, he bent down to investigate. "Suna, what is it?" he asked with all the concern of a father, though he didn't realize it.

"Nothing." she whimpered.

Kyohei nudged her. "Come on, something has gotten you upset. What is it?"

Suddenly Suna jumped up, shaking Kyohei from her. "I said nothing was wrong! God, can't you just leave me alone! You're not my father, don't pretend to be! You have no idea what I'm going through, so stop trying! God, you're unbelievable!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs to her guest room where she threw herself on the bed and cried some more.

Kyohei was shocked by her sudden outburst. He wasn't expecting her to blow up like that. Well, he guessed he should have. This was the daughter of the woman who thought that if she pretended to be a boy, her ex-boyfriend, who wasn't actually her ex-boyfriend, would still be friends with her. The two brought extreme to a whole new level.

* * *

Ranmaru was being unusually quiet upstairs, which would have concerned Noi if her husband wasn't being even more intense than usually. Said man was staring at the wall with deep frustration etched into his face.

"Care to share your thoughts?" she asked hopefully. Sometimes, she still felt like the schoolgirl who didn't really deserve to know his most inner thoughts. Noi constantly had to remind herself that her life long dream had actually come true and that she was, in fact, his wife.

"The plan," he answered in short, with a slight growl. Noi gave him a confused look. "What if it doesn't work? Or what if they really don't belong together? We're leaving too much up to them, I believe."

Noi smiled. So he did care as much about this as she and Ranmaru. He'd always said that they belonged together, but never did anything about it. "I would doubt it," she smiled, "I have faith, that even though we're almost forty,--" she had to ground the word out "--they can still be happy with each other."

Takenaga looked at his beautiful wife. Even after all this time, she still amazed him. This was the life he'd always hoped for; the wife he'd always hoped for. He was incredibly fortunate, he knew. This was the kind of life others dreamed of, and he lived it gratefully.

"Now, Ranmaru has been awfully quiet up there, so will you go and check on what he's doing?" She smiled. Takenaga rolled his blue eyes and sat up from his chair. As he did so, the phone rang and Noi went to pick it up.

Takenaga was on the first step of the staircase when he heard his wife gasp and the phone drop. Instantly, he turned back and rushed to her. Tears of panic were gathering in her eyes as she shook.

"Honey?" he said as he took her in her arms.

"That was Sunako," she whispered breathlessly, "There's been an accident. Kyohei's in the hospital."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. Well, I'm so sorry for the late update. First, I went camping (fun!), then I was house sitting (annoying!), and then I'm going out of the state for this weekend, leaving tomorrow (Thursday). You're wondering why I didn't update in between those activities.

It's summer and I didn't feel like writing.

Well, writing this story, I should say. Every time I started, I got distracted. But I figured it would be mean to leave you for another weekend. And sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.

Questions:

That last line could be confusing. Since Noi refers to her children by their full names, I just want to clarify and it's the adult Sunako that called and the fourteen-year-old twin that had the accident.

In chapter 8, it was the teenager that Sunako was talking to in the beginning. The one who made a comment about the love interest.

Also in chapter 8, Sunako mentions the guy that changed her life.

_"You were fourteen? I never knew that."_

_Sunako nodded. "Yeah," she readily explain, "There was this…guy. He thought me that it didn't really matter. Looks, personality. You should never have to change yourself to please some one."_

_Kyo nodded. "Nice guy,"_

_Sunako sighed, pushing her plate away. "Some thought so,"_

I screwed up the age, because she was actually thirteen when she learned this. And who was the guy that taught her that looks didn't really matter. It was the guy that started the whole story buy calling her ugly. Also know as Mr. Ugly. Which is why she pushes her plate away when Kyo calls him a nice guy.

When Sunako said, "You're a boy, you wouldn't understand," in chapter nine, she was talking about the certain items in her collection that would only make…interesting items to girls. I don't know what they are because she hasn't shown me (apparently, I'm not up to Horror-snuff, if you ask her.).

I'm kidding.

Oh, and doing the math. They graduated at 17, plus the seven years for Noi and Takenaga to get married (I blame him. Though I am female and prone to blaming the guy…), making them 24. Plus the 14 years for the twins making them all 38. Not terribly old, so yeah.

Now, for the lovely reviews/ readers! I would like to thank every single one of you, and one day I'll get around to it. But for now, I have this:

I love you all. 13 reviews and 180 hits to chapter 9. My mom is off my back (even supporting me with this a little.). You guys are all amazing.

Kami No Koukyo

Lala's World

Seirai-chan

XDelat-Ha-chanx

Bluementrit

Firelyachemy

Roma.tomato

XxAlexNightxx

-israelita-

ReaRurounifan, Nihongoneko, and Loanlystar all left some awesome long reviews. And FaWoCoh went back and reviewed for other chapters.

I will go back and thank you all personally, probably by the end of next week, but this is just a little shout out to say thanks to each of you.

Thank you readers, and thank you reviews! Have a nice weekend.


	11. Family

And the award for Suckiest-Updater goes to…

Yeah, sorry about that. This chapter was really heard to write, but I haven't been sleeping lately and now it's just pouring out.

Beware! Lot's of hugging!…and nothing is funny…sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own…stupid rights…they're so hard to steal…

* * *

There really was nothing she could do. She did all that she could, and yet she felt the need to do more. She couldn't sit, could breath, could do anything! She just kept walking back and forth in the waiting room, gasping for breath.

Gina was following her with a worried look on her face. Whether she was worried for her or for him, Sunako didn't really know, nor did she care. All that mattered was that Kyo was in surgery, and she could do anything.

"Should I leave?" Gina asked, stopping Sunako. The older woman turned to look at her.

"Do you want to?" Gina shook her head negatively. "Then why would you?"

Gina looked away, seemingly afraid of the answer. "Do you want me to?"

Sunako sighed. Deciding that she should try to calm down, she took the seat next to Gina. "I'm just anxious." she explained, hoping the other would understand. And she did, nodding in agreement.

Another few minutes of heavy silence passed between the two, the only noise coming from those around them. The ringing of the desk phone echoed around them as they waited. Neither really knew what they were waiting for, but they were in the waiting room…so they waited.

Suddenly Sunako stood up. Gina hoped that she wasn't going to star pacing again. "I have to make a call." She announced stiffly.

Gina nodded and stood as well. "I'll go get us some water," she replied, then slowly wandered off in one direction. As soon as the short brunette was out of sight, Sunako took off for the pay phones. She'd already called his mother, who also gave her the job of calling is sister. Everyone was on their way. Yet, she wanted to call…someone. Anyone who would understand. Sitting by Gina who, she had no doubt, was going over the events again and again just as she was, was not helping her.

The sight of Gina boring through her front door, out of breath and lacking her friend, sent waves of shakes through her body. Gina's gasping words echoed around her mind. Fall. Bloody. Bad.

Kyo.

Over and over again she remembered ordering the girl to call for help as she set off to find the injured boy. Sunako didn't know why, but in all her years of watching horror movies, collecting things, and writing about the things she loved, none of it could have prepared her for the sight of Kyohei Oda.

Gina was right about the blood. He was bleeding from the mouth and various cuts along his body. The gash on his left leg made her think twice about the pain that was positively coursing through his broken right leg. His right arm didn't seem to be hanging the way it ought to be. Sunako couldn't figure out what to do. She didn't want to put him through more pain, but it seemed that there was no place she could touch without hurting the small boy. And he did seem so small there, it choked her.

Everything after that was a flash. The calls she made, talking to people, listening to what was going to happen. How could she not be prepared? How could she not know what to do?

Sunako realized that she was standing in front of the payphones. Who was she going to call, really? Everyone was either already on a plane or getting on one. No one would be ready to talk. So she went back. Taking her time before she reached the dreaded room of waiting. She would make sure to have a character tear apart a waiting room in her next book.

Gina was waiting for her with a bottle of water. She'd already opened hers, but hadn't taken much.

Sunako muttered a small 'thanks' to the girl as she took the clear bottle.

Gina nodded. "I called my parents," she said quietly. Sunako looked at her. She hadn't seen the other by the phones, but it would make since to have them in another part of the hospital…

How Sunako hated that word. Hospital. It even sounded sick.

"I can stay," Gina continued, "for a while."

Sunako blinked. "I'm sorry I'm not much-"

"I'm worried." The short girl interrupted Sunako. She blinked before continuing. "About Kyo, but about you, too. I wouldn't leave you here alone."

Sunako didn't know what do say to this. She hoped that the simple nod and hand-pat was good enough to express her thanks. It seemed so.

Hours passed. Doctors came and went, giving them barely any information. He was stable, but still unconscious. They said he wasn't out of the clear yet. His condition could change at any moment. And where were his parents?

Almost here, Sunako answered in a hushed voice. Gina thought that it almost seemed like she was afraid that it was a lie.

Another hour as she was proven wrong. Gina was off to make another call when she saw a man and woman walk through the simple, old-fashioned entrance of the hospital. She knew who they were when she saw them. It was either A) was Kyo's mom and dad, or B) Kyo from the future coming to tell them that he'd be okay.

She picked A and forgot about calling her parents. Gina went back to Sunako and wordlessly pointed to the couple making there way to the front desk. She heard the breath leave Sunako as she rushed to them. Gina watched as she got the smaller woman's attention before the woman fell into Sunako's arms.

Gina wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to interrupted their reunion, but she didn't want to be alone. Thankfully, Sunako motioned for her to join them with a tilt of her head.

Though she was invited, Gina walked slow and cautiously. She didn't want to bother the new, weeping woman or the man. She stood awkwardly near Sunako as she comforted the other by rubbing her back in a gentle way. It was the father who spoke for the both of them.

"How is he?" The question way obvious to Gina. Not that he should know how his son was doing, but to ask the question was obvious. It was his voice that shook her. It was low, deep, and calm, but in a way that the three combined made it seem like he was losing his world. It was the way he appeared to be controlling his voice. Like he thought that if the question was answered negatively, he would lose his world. And, Gina question, he would lose apart of his entire world. Because there was something about his man that just said:_ I'm all about my family._ Gina had a feeling that his "family" weren't just blood relations.

"He's out of surgery," Sunako answeredsoftly. Keeping her voice quiet. "for now. He's bad. They said they would need you're okay for the rest. He's stable now."

Kyo's mother whimpered louder during her words, the thought clearly to hard for her to handle. Slowly, the tall man leaned over and took his wife away from Sunako, holding her tightly to him. It was plain to see that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Kyohei and Sunako?" He asked over his wife's head.

"They're on their way," Sunako responded.

He fell quiet, as if thinking that through. Gina wanted to go get more useless water, if only to get away from the close, personal situation that she wasn't apart of. She wanted to give the family its space. She was about to make her escape, when a pale hand appeared over Sunako's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

Gina looked up to the new comer. Attractive, long face framed by orange-red hair. She was finding it less surprising that this put-together family seemed to be in hold of a certain amount of attractiveness. Gina wonder if they hand somehow… "invested" in there appeal. She found that hard to believe. Their individual appearances seemed too original and entirely their own to be fake. Plus Sunako didn't seem the type.

"Ranmaru?" Sunako choked out in surprise as she loose pulled her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was with them when you called," he explained. Sunako was surprised and yet not surprised to see no traces and a lewd smile or untold joke or jab on his face. Concern was shining brightly in his dark eyes. "How are you? Kyo?"

Sunako shook her head. "Kyo is still in trouble, but better." She rolled her eyes at the idea. Better would be him going home, not barely living. "I'm…here."

He nodded, pulling her back into a hug, which she seemed willing to accepted. He opened his eyes and Gina blushed when they landed on her. He drew away from her, a small smile on his lips. Gina guessed it was there so not to scare her.

"And who is this?" he asked.

Sunako looked to Gina. "Gina," she said, "this is Kyo's mother and father, Takenaga and Noi Oda." They each gave a nod. "And this is Ranmaru Morii, an old friend."

"Like the hotel chain," Gina said, hoping that would help her remember his name later.

Ranmaru winked. "Exactly."

Gina's dark brown eyes widened after she understood the meaning. He was Ranmaru Morii, manager of one of the largest hotel chains in the world. How did Sunako know people like him? Gina liked the idea of her being just that amazing.

Kyo's mother, Noi she remembered, leaned down to her short height and whispered, "If he offers you candy, don't accept it and tell one of us."

"Hey now," Ranmaru protested, "don't go blackening my good name to innocent little girls."

Sunako interrupted. " This is Gina," she introduced, "She's Kyo's friend. If it weren't for her, Kyo would be worse."

Noi immediately looked eyes with Gina, her pale violet eyes flashing with multiply emotions. "I can't thank you enough," she said sincerely. "I owe you his life."

Gina was quick to object. "The whole time my mind was in a panic. I acted on pure instinct. I had no actual way of helping him." Gina felt bad that all she could do was cry for help.

"Then even more so," Takenaga spoke up, his clear blue eyes boring into hers. "It's hard for people to act so productively when they can't think straight. You did an amazing thing. We all thank you immensely."

This time Gina didn't have a rebuttal. She just stayed quiet and let them think that she did something great. In all honesty with herself, she felt like a coward. After she saw what happened, she stupidly told him to stay put while she got the real help. She was useless after that, as well. The paramedics tried to ask her questions and all she could to was bawl and mutter uselessly.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," she mumbled under her breath. "Would anyone like anything?"

Noi detached herself from her husband slowly. "I could use some tea," she said, smiling comforting at the younger girl. Gina nodded and they headed off, leaving the other three behind.

When they got back, Gina was not only surprised to find Takenaga missing, but two new people in his place. Instantly Noi dropped her warm drink.

"Sunako," she cried. The light haired girl slightly taller than Gina turned her head and took off for her mother, leaving the other new man behind. The two hugged each other tightly, the girl mumbling stuff into her mother's stomach. Gina left her side to join the other Sunako.

"That's Kyo's twin sister Sunako." Ranmaru explained.

Gina nodded. "He told me plenty of stories." She felt bad for Suna. Gina honestly didn't know how she would react if her sister were in an accident like the one Kyo was in. She wished that it could be as heartfelt as Suna was, but she wasn't sure.

Minutes later, Takenaga reappeared. He noticed his wife and daughter holding each other and left them alone. Instead, he gave a hefty hug to his best friend. It was hard to believe that just hours before, he was making plans for him and Sunako.

"Hey, man," Kyohei sighed. "How's it going."

"Terrible," Takenaga answered instantly. "I just talked to the doctor. He's going to need a few more surgeries. There was internal bleeding, a few broken rips. The fall shattered his right arm; broke his leg in two places. He got twenty-seven stitches in his left. There's more all over the place. He's all…broken."

Gina closed her eyes. She was there during that _terrible_ fall. She knew what had happened and how. She was the one that would forever remember his face as he fell; the mind-shattering scream he let out when he landed, and the blood that he coughed up seconds later.

"Daddy," Gina was distracted by Suna who flung herself at Takenaga. He held her close, swaying with her from foot to foot.

"It's okay," he whispered to sooth her.

"No," Suna whispered back. "No it's not."

Later, they had all moved to the seats of the waiting room, deciding that it was too much for them to stand. Few words were exchanged as they each wandered around their own worlds. Ranmaru had detached himself to sit by the window, claiming he had some thinking to do. Suna sat in her father's lap, with Noi to his left and Kyohei to his right. Gina studied them from her place by Sunako across from Takenaga.

Time seemed to pass slowly as they waited in silence. Suddenly, as if time had started again, Suna stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she announced.

"I'll go with you." Noi said as she started to stand.

Suna stopped her. "No, I want Gina to come."

Gina looked at Suna with confusion. They had the same introduction as the others. While she already knew who Suna was, she was Kyo's friend and rescuer.

"Okay," she agreed, feeling too weary to fight.

They girls followed the arrow point to restrooms quietly. Gina wasn't sure why she was asked to come, but she was shocked when Suna unexpectedly wheeled on Gina, stopping her in her tracts.

"I want to know what happened." she demanded, making it clear that there was no room for argument.

Gina wasn't dumb. She knew what Suna was talking about. But playing dumb felt like a good idea. "I…don't remember…clearly."

That was a flat out lie. She remember exactly what happened. It had been the rerun episode flashing through her head for the past couple hours.

Suna saw through this. "Yes, you do. I can tell. Now please tell me."

Gina closed her eyes. Should she just tell her the truth, or keep lying despite being caught. She opened and focused on Suna. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but that didn't hurt the effect her stare she had.

"There was something stuck high in the tree." She started with a sight of defeat. "Kyo said something about learning to climb from Yuki, or something."

Suna nodded, knowing what she was referring to. Her easily scared uncle was afraid of just about everything but heights.

"He got to the very top easily, and tossed it down. It was a kite or something. Anyway, as he was coming down, the branched snapped."

Gina seemed thousands of miles away as she retold her point of view from the ground. Suna gulped as she felt the hard part starting.

"He basically tumbled down, hitting branch after branch. It all happened so fast it was hard to really understand what was happening. His face was more of shock than anything else. He fell of the last branch on his right side, falling into a large rock. It was unbelievable."

Gina returned to what was in front of her. Suna was leaning against the wall, breathing evenly but heavily. "Suna, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have told you." Gina said.

"I asked you to," she replied. "It's not that. I just feel guilty."

Gina tilted her head. "Guilty?"

Suna sighed. "When this was happening to him, I was feeling sorry for myself." She shook her head. "I'm so selfish."

"No you're not." Gina contradicted her. "You should hear the way Kyo talks about you. He loves you so much. I mean, I'm actually jealous that you have someone who sees you that way. He really, really loves you, Suna. He would understand."

Suna looked at her twin's summer friend. Could Gina be right in say that he looks at her in a nice light. He didn't show it often. But then again, she didn't often give him a chance.

"Suna, you have to understand that Kyo does care. I know you care about him, too, so don't feel bad. It's okay to think of yourself."

Suna was shocked. She hadn't thought that it was possible that she and Kyo could have something in common…but now they had a common friend. Or something like it.

The adults watched the two walk away. Noi leaned on her husband's shoulder as he brushed her hair with his hand. Sunako played with her long black strands as Kyohei studied her. Ranmaru stayed undisturbed in his corner.

The doctor appeared suddenly and motioned for the parents to follow him. As they left Kyohei leaned forward on his knees, getting the other's attention.

"How are you holding up, Sunako?"

"I would be better if people would stop asking me!" she snapped, glaring at the male. Stupid worm.

Kyohei simply stared back, seeing through her obvious anger-cover up. Sunako sighed and used her bangs as shields from his penetrating, all-knowing eyes.

Looking back up, Kyohei was shocked to see tears threatening to spill from her dark-circled eyes. "Horrible," she answered pathetically. "I spent so many years chasing murders around, and romanticizing about horror movies and books, and loving blood."

Kyohei watched as she broke through a big mind block.

Sunako looked straight at him and said, "I guess it's different when the blood is spilling from somebody you love."

"Oh, Sunako." Kyohei whispered. This was her life…she loved blood and all that came with it, but she'd never experienced this before. He felt the need to jump up and drag her into a hug, and just hold her there. And for the first time in a while, she was too preoccupied to gush blood.

* * *

Late, late, late…no excuse. Except this was a hard chapter to write. It was actually supposed to be longer, but I had to cut it in half. So, you've got an extra chapter. Now think wisely, is this good or bad. Considering I'm about to do replies, you should have at least two fanfiction emails this morning or whatever. It's 2:30 am right now.

On a side note, I had this idea about a RanmaruxTamao (or the Princess) story. It was a one-shot, but I decided to incorporate into this story. Now, I would like to know if you guys would want to read the other story. It's not yet written, but it should be easy to whip up…it ends nicely. Of course I'd have to get the next chapter out for you to understand, really. It'd be like a side-story. So, yeah…

And for those who don't already know, there is a freewebs site in my profile. It is the link to where the first chapter of two Wallflower stories are waiting. I wanted to see which one you would prefer to read next. I've already got one vote for _The Red Drop_, which I personally think is going to be the favorite. But please, don't think that _The Nameless Prince _is going to be nothing. I've got it really planned out (further than the other…). It's going to be interesting. So check it out when you're bored or something!

Sorry for any mistakes. I know there's so many. And sorry that this chapter is really funny or anything. All the funny dialog is in the next chapter (or the part that got cut off…).

Thank you readers and thank you reviews!


	12. Hope

This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, so I'm sorry.

It does touch a bit on Ranmaru's life, so if you haven't read the first chapter of _The Yellow Rose_, please read that. It's important to understand what's going on here.

There's not much happening in this chapter. Just family stuff, setting up the ending and everything. There are only two chapters after this one. So I hope you enjoy the ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Gina and Suna walked back from the bathroom slowly. They seemed to enjoy the quiet comfort they found with each other. They were both bothered about the current problem, but that was put to a certain easy. By the time they had returned to the main room, Suna had already cleared her tears and had a bit more bounce in her step. She had revealed to Gina that she felt that Kyo would make it through. He was touch, and there was no way he was going to let a tree get the better of him. This way a thinking gave Suna what she needed to look forward, even though Gina still had her doubts.

They scene had changed when they rejoined everyone. Kyohei was sitting by Sunako watching her carefully. Noi and Takenaga seemed more calm as they sat together. It was as if they had felt Suna's good mood and hope. Ranmaru had even moved closer to the group, though he was still several chairs away, staring out the dark window.

"The doctors gave us some good news," Noi explained the change when the girls appeared in front of them. Suna smiled and quickly hugged her mother and father. The entire family wasn't there yet, but they had a little more hope.

"They said he's doing very well right now," Takenaga continued, "They said he has a good chance."

Gina smiled. "That's wonderful." Suna nodded her agreement, still clinging to her mother. Maybe Suna was right, Gina thought to herself. She knew Kyo was strong, but she didn't know if he could get through what had happened. She did want to believe that he could.

A few minutes later, everyone's phones let out a little jingle. The ringers didn't match with each other and sound of them going off together made Gina jump a little. All except herself and Sunako pulled out their phone, either flipped it open or pressed a button, and smiled. Noi and Suna actually let out a little squeal of joy.

Sunako looked over to Kyohei's screen. At once she regretted not having a cell herself. There on the screen was a picture of Yuki, his wife, and their new born. She gently took the device from Kyohei's hand and leaned towards Gina who had sat next to her.

"Aww," Gina sighed. She paused for a moment before continuing. "Did you guys just go around one day and decide to form a group of just beautiful people?"

Suna blinked before laughing loudly. Even Noi let out a little giggle. Sunako leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, I though the same thing."

Gina snorted. "You're part of the group!" Sunako leaned back, a look of confusion covering her face.

Kyohei leaned around her. "She hasn't gotten that message yet," he explained.

She shorter girl started at Sunako, who was blinking confusingly at her and glaring at Kyohei. "Oh, I see," Gina said then, "because you don't have mirrors in your house."

"We keep trying to get one in there," Noi said seriously, "but she keeps throwing them out." She pointed a finger at the older, black haired woman. "If you don't start to cooperate with me, Sunako Nakahara, I'm going to trap in one of those carnival 'House of Mirrors' things. Mark my words."

No one took the threat seriously except for two. Sunako glared at Noi, her violet eyes narrowing dangerously. "Thanks, Noi," she hissed.

"What?" Noi questioned. Suddenly Gina jumped out of her seat.

"Nakahara!" she asked loudly. "You're name is Nakahara?"

Suna looked between the two. "You never told her, Sunako?" Her tone was displeased and astonished.

"When do I ever tell anyone?" she shouted back, before turning to Gina. "And you, could you please be quiet. There's a reason no on knows."

Gina sat down silently, shock written over her face. "I feel so dumb…and…and stupid…and…I can't even come up with another word because I'm dumb and stupid."

"Gina, it's okay?" Noi asked with motherly affection. "Don't worry about Sunako. She doesn't mind a few people knowing. She just enjoys her privacy too much."

She shook her head, her short brown bob swishing with the movement. "I've been in her house. Her name is Sunako…it's sort of obvious. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"If it helps," Kyohei offered weakly, "we didn't know she was alive until she published her first book, and even then we didn't know where she was. We actually had to bribe her with chocolate cake to get her to come out of hiding."

Takenaga and Noi seemed amused by the memory, but Gina wasn't. "That doesn't help, actually." she sighed. Blinking, she twisted to Sunako, who seemed a little mad but overall fine with the turn of evens. "I sent you five letters."

Sunako gave a dark laugh. "I never read fan-mail."

Gina nodded slowly. "That would explain why they went unanswered."

"Do you have any…questions?" Sunako asked hesitantly. This is why she hated the public. She had never liked interviews or answering questions. But Gina was a friend and she did help save Kyo's life. The least she owed her was a few answers.

The brown eyed girl look at her in surprise. "Yeah," she said.

As the two calmed down and Gina unleashed her many questions, Suna slipped away. She wandered slowly over to the unusual silent Ranmaru.

"Hey," she whispered as she sat down next him. He twirled his head around to meet her and smiled gently. "You want a great tip I found out recently?"

Ranmaru looked at the fourteen-year-old girl. He couldn't image what she was going through right now. "Sure," he responded softly.

"When somebody you care about is in the hospital, it helps to be with family," she said, as if this was new news. She turned around and turned back to him. "Oh, look over! Family." She pointed to the small group.

Ranmaru smiled at her antics. Ever since she was born, all he'd been able to do was spoil her rotten. That was how it worked with their family. Noi and Takenaga were the actual parents, but then you had the uncles and aunts. Yuki and his wife would care and comfort them when they were upset with their parents or something. Sunako would teach them all the scary stuff while Kyohei would teach them all the dangerous things their parents disapproved of.

He would give them whatever they wanted. That was his part. That was where he fit. And he was happy being the uncle that they would go to.

But, maybe he could be more.

Suna's smile faded as his did. "What's got you so sad? You're usually happy this time of year. What? Didn't Flower-lady send you a flower?"

Ranmaru looked at her. She had stumbled across his collection a few years ago, and being unable to deny her anything, he told her the story of the princess. Not the full story, of course. She didn't need to know that much about his private life. He told her enough to please her.

"Yeah, but this time it was something different," he told her. "It's got me thinking."

Suna's light purple eyes flashed. "You're so serious," She looked worried for him. "It's unusual for you."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," he smiled. "Nothing at all."

A shadow fell over them and they looked up to see Takenaga standing there. "Suna, why don't you go over and try to stop Sunako from killing Kyohei."

Suna looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Gina and her mother were restraining Sunako from a laughing Kyohei. "Oh, all right," she said with rolled her eyes. She looked back to Ranmaru before wrapping her arms tightly around shoulders and giving a squeeze.

"Just remember, Uncle Ranmaru," she whispered in his ear, "no matter what, I love you; we love you."

Ranmaru returned the tight hug with one of his own. "Thank you. I love you, too."

Suna walked away after giving her father a hug, leaving the two grown men alone.

The red haired playboy watched her leave with affection in his eyes. "You got lucky with those two." he mentioned.

Takenaga looked to his wife and daughter, and couldn't stop the feeling that one missing from hitting him hard. "Yeah, I know," His voice was shaky. "I know all too well. You know, I was afraid of being a father. I was so scared that they'd…"

Ranmaru looked up to the standing man. "You're different from your parents. Plus, you had Noi and us. None of us would have let your kids become detached like you once were."

Takenaga looked back at him. "I don't know what I would have done without Noi. She brought this light into my life that no one else held. Not even you guys."

Ranmaru laughed. "Good, because if we brought that light in, I would have be worried about living with you."

Takenaga gave a small chuckle. "You know what's good about having a wife?"

"I could take a few guesses," Ranmaru gave a lewd smirk.

"Having someone to talk to." Takenaga said seriously. "I talk to Noi quite a lot."

"Well, good," Ranmaru shrugged. Where was he going with this?

"She happened to mention a certain flower,"

Damn know-it-all, Ranmaru thought gravely. "That's none of your business."

"No, but that is what you've been spending all your time thinking about."

"So?"

Takenaga narrowed his eyes somewhat playfully and Ranmaru resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the father.

"Ranmaru," Takenaga shook his head, "Are you ever going to want a woman?"

The other man scoffed. "I always want women."

"Exactly," he replied. "but are you ever going to want just one? She loves you, Ranmaru. As crazy as it is, she's waited all this time for you. Are you worth it?"

Ranmaru shook his head. "No. And I don't understand why she did."

"You know, if you didn't care about her even a little bit, this wouldn't bother you so much." Takenaga continued. It was funny how this week started with trying to get Sunako and Kyohei together and was ending with trying to get his pleasure seeking friend to settle down with the only woman who could possibly ever truly love him. He was starting to hate how fast things changed.

"Ranmaru, just think about this: you're almost forty, you love kids, and you've been the manager of a major hotel chain for years. Don't you want a family to go home to."

Ranmaru looked at him and he was surprised to find deep emotion in there. "I'm scared," he said. "What if I can't commit? What if I hurt her? What if I'm not a good father?"

"Those are normal feelings." Takenaga tried. He never knew that this was the kind of thing that went through his friend's mind. It made him feel just a bit guilty.

"You always knew you wanted Noi," Ranmaru argued. "You've never had to worry about cheating on her. I have to worry. I've been doing this since I was thirteen-"

"Ranmaru, I have no doubts that you can be with her, fully, honestly," Takenaga whispered. Ranmaru could do anything, he fully believed. "but the question is, is she still willing to be with you."

He shook his head 'no'. "I've wasted too much time."

"You don't know that. When we get back, take her out, ask what's going on. It's the least you could do after all these years."

Ranmaru nodded. He never figured that he'd be taking romantic advice from Takenaga.

"Come on," the blue eyed man said, motioning for them to return to the group. "Let's get back."

He stood up and let the other pull him into a brotherly hug. They others welcomed them back, thankful for the addition.

Hours passed and others came and went. Doctors came out and gave them news. It was almost always the same. They talked about nothing and everything for a distraction. Suna and the others were thankful for Gina and her sense of humor. She seemed to make a quick connection to Kyohei and gave him comeback after comeback. Gina was surprised about how quickly they excepted her.

Sadly, though, she looked at the clock on the wall and realized how late it was. "I'm going to have to go." she announced.

Suna was the first to jump and protest. "What? No. Stay," she said, giving Gina a confused look.

"I can't," Gina replied while putting on her light jacket. "I've got to go home to check in."

"Do you need a ride?" Sunako asked, already getting up.

Gina objected. "No. I live close. You stay encase something happens. You should be here."

"Well, all right," Sunako sighed, sitting back down. "We'll call you if something happens."

Gina nodded and started off. She'd gotten around the corner when heard her name. Turning around she saw Suna running toward her. "What is it?" she asked, worried that something had happened just as she left.

"I forgot," Suna said when she reached Gina. She then pulled her into a tight hug. Gina was shocked, not being much of a hugger herself. Suna released her without seeming to notice. "Thanks for being here. You've been great to us."

Gina smiled. "No problem. You're brother was great to me all summer. I've never met anyone like him."

Suna gave a soft, proud smile it return. "I'm only starting to see that." She laughed. "During the whole plane ride up here, all I kept thinking was what would happen if I lost my brother. Having you here made that easier to bare. You told me about the stories he told you. You've helped me so much."

Gina just stared, no really knowing what to say, but knowing that 'thank you' simply wasn't enough.

"I make you this promise because I can't make it to anyone else and I want to make it to some one who will really punish me if I don't keep it." Suna said firmly.

She looked Gina in the eye and said, "I promise that when Kyo wakes up, I will try to respect him more."

"Suna, you really don't--"

Suna held up her hand. "Just accept it. If I break that promise, you have full rights to punish me however you want."

Gina really wanted to laugh at her. She felt ridiculous for even partaking in the conversation, but somehow she felt that it was right. "All right, I'll hold you to that."

"I hope you do," Suna winked. "I've got to get back."

"And I've got to get home,"

The two girls hugged one more time before walked in their separate directions.

When Gina finally made it home, her family was watching a show on television. She said a quick 'hello' before heading to her room.

When she got to her room, she crashed onto her bed, completely exhausted. The day had so many ups and downs that she really didn't know what to feel.

She was sure that she could feel hope above all others.

* * *

So that was chapter 12. There are only two more chapters (three if you count the next chapter in the yellow rose). So how'd you all like it? There are parts that I like and parts that I don't like, but I really don't know how to rewrite.

I actually had the a whole different conversation between Ranmaru and Takenaga planned out, but I watched a movie and forgot it. It was something along those lines though.

I hope that you did enjoy this chapter, though. It was more lighthearted than the last one.

Sorry for the many mistakes. When I don't with the whole thing, I'm going to go through and edit every chapter just to make sure. If you guys see the ones in this chapter, please point them out. It makes my job easier.

Thank you readers, and thank you reviews. I appreciate you all.


	13. Finally

So I have crappy updating habits don't I. Sorry about that. Good news is that there's only one chapter left and it should be out soon-ish. Not as long a wait. My friend just got a new boyfriend…so I'm kind of going on that right now. He's really sweet.

Speaking of personalities, I believe that only one character is actually in-character in this chapter. Sorry. Sunako is very emotional, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It had been five months.

Five months since Kyo left the hospital. Since they all cried for the boy that they almost lost. Five months since Kyo and Suna started their new relationship as brother and sister, as friends.

Five months since everyone said goodbye and went home.

Takenaga, Noi and their children, along with Ranmaru returned to Japan. Kyohei followed to give a hello to Yuki and Maiko, and the family's new addition, Emiko. Their baby girl was the shinning light in the darkness that had passed. It seemed that her birth was had been the turning point in all that had gone wrong. Things had started to look up.

Afterward, Kyohei had stopped talking to everyone. He pulled what Ranmaru had deemed a "Sunako" and disappeared from everything. He would give a vague message through email, but never answer anyone.

Sunako found herself worrying over the absent Kyohei. She was also finding her once perfect home too quiet and empty, except for when Gina dropped by. She was finding that her rides with Midnight were lonely too. Sunako could not help but contribute this newfound hollowness to the lack of actual people in her life. The characters that used to be so lively were affected by this as well. They were now flat and seemly void of any personality at all. The mysteries that she was usually praised for were no longer mysteries, but just puzzles in which all the pieces fit easily.

They were boring. She was boring.

Sunako was forced to admit that she missed having people around. She missed the love that her family brought with them. In fact, she didn't even cringe when she thought of them as family anymore. Because they were.

It was a shame that it took her over half her live to realize that. It was too late now, she was sure. There was no way she could move back to Japan, and they weren't going to pick up their lives and move to be with her. At least she still had Gina.

"Maybe Dr. Falls could—"

"Gina, Gina," Sunako interrupted the younger girl with a wave of her hand. "Just give it up. I've hit a dead end. You know what," She gave a heartless laugh, "I've hit the end. I don't have anymore stories or ideas or characters. I'm done."

Gina stared. "I don't believe that, Sunako. And neither do you."

Sunako just shook her head slightly. "I know you don't, but it's the truth. I don't have anything left."

Gina studied the author. She watched as Sunako lost her drive. As she lost her the darkness in her ideas and the light in her eyes. She watched Sunako lost herself in wallowing.

"I miss them too," she said gently. "I miss them a lot, and I barely know them."

Sunako looked at the shorter, dark brown haired girl. Sunako knew that the other had been sad to see her new friends go. At least she had memories to hold her up, but Gina had nothing but the summer and a lousy ending, at that. Gina had to return to the kids in her school who didn't understand her, a sister to didn't want to, and a family who wished she was someone different. Sunako remembered what it was like to deal with that. Who and where she was ended up being a direct result of that.

"I know." Was all Sunako could whisper t the girl.

Gina nodded in understanding. A bit later, she left the house, thinking that Sunako would rather be alone. Sunako didn't want to let her know how wrong she was.

Another two months passed. The visits from Gina hadn't stopped, but they were becoming less and less productive. Eventually it came to Sunako and Gina sitting on the porch swing in silence until Gina had to leave. Sunako knew that the only reason Gina still came over was so to make sure she didn't lose her mind.

Gina and her emails from Kyo and Suna were the only things keeping her sane. The twins sent separate emails detailing the events each week. Usually these overlapped, but it was nice to see the two different sides. She knew from the emails that they were both emailing Gina as well. Sunako was happy that they were still keeping their friendship. Gina needed it too.

It was on one of those quiet afternoons when Gina spoke. The noisy swing came to a halt and the girl looked at her.

"This has got to stop." She said. "You are stronger than this."

Sunako sighed, not sure if she could explain anything at all. "No. I'm not. I've never missed them before. I never knew them before. I don't know what to do."

"Go see them," Gina yelled. "You do nothing with the money you earn from writing all those books. You can get on a plan and go see them."

Sunako had thought of that. She knew that she could, but she wouldn't. It was too late, after all. They had formed a family, a routine over there without her. She would just mess everything up now.

"You can't do this, Sunako," she went on, "They email us. They involve us in their lives; they haven't forgotten us. Yes, it's quieter here and a little more empty, but they'll come back. We need to stop acting like we're never going to see them again."

Sunako knew she was right. It wasn't the end of the world. It jus felt like it. It had taken her a while to admit to what she really felt, but now that she had, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She missed being hugged by Noi.

She missed Takenaga's all-knowing, calculating, impossibly sweet eyes.

She missed Ranmaru's lewd jokes and jabs.

She missed the twins and their bickering.

And even worse than all that, she missed Kyohei.

That took all of her to admit. It wasn't just one thing about him that she missed. She missed him as a whole; everything about him. She missed the way they fought, the way he held her when she was upset, the way he looked at her.

She just missed Kyohei. All of him. He was the light to her darkness. They tinted each other. She didn't seem as dark with him.

Then there was those kisses. Those kisses that she had tried so hard to repress but failed miserably.

Gina sighed and left, and she didn't come back. For two weeks Sunako went out to that porch and sat. She waited and waited, but Gina never came returned. On the last day, Sunako curled up and cried. She drove everyone away and was now reaping it.

She could feel the day fading into night, but did not lift her head. The tears would not stop, though she had long forgotten what she was really crying over. Maybe she was just crying because she hadn't.

She heard someone approaching but didn't move. If they wanted to hurt her, now was a good time. They sat on the swing and she figured it was Gina, coming to check on her. Even with this knowledge, Sunako didn't care to respond to her.

Time went by and the tears finally stopped. Eventually, she was just sniffling. Sunako lift her head to look at Gina, maybe even say something, but a camera clicked and she froze. Kyohei brought the screen to face him and nodded at the result. Sunako was too shocked to do anything.

"I'd been waiting a while to take a picture of you," Kyohei shrugged. "To get one when your emotions are so…raw was too good to pass up."

Although his words were cocky, his tone suggested otherwise. He seemed totally devoid of emotion, sitting there by her with his camera in his lap.

"Where have you been?" she whispered after a while, not thinking of anything else to say.

"Thinking." He answered. "I took some time to think about things."

Sunako didn't look at him. She didn't say anything else, either. She just stayed there, in an uncomfortable silence with him.

"When Kyo was in the hospital, it got me thinking, you know?" he started. "I realized that the things we love could be gone in an instant, and we'll never get them back. So afterwards, I went away. I started making a list of things I didn't want to lose.

Takenaga and his family were on the list, of course. Yuki, Maiko. Emiko was probably the first to pop up. I'm completely wrapped around her little fingers."

"Yuki's sent me some things," Sunako managed, remembering the little baby girl. "She's cute."

"She's perfect," Kyohei corrected before moving on. "Ranmaru made the list and his princess followed behind him. Can you image what would happen to him if he lost her now?"

Sunako shook her head, barely remembering Kyo or Suna mention something about that.

"But you," he went on, "You were always there. I don't think I could lose you again."

Sunako lifted a shoulder, very uncomfortable. "You'd live," she chocked, her throat still hoarse from crying.

"No." Kyohei said harshly, his voice rough and angry. Sunako was alarmed to hear it. She turned to eye him only to find him glaring at her, his eyes dangerous. "I wouldn't. See, I figured out that you are a hypocrite. I knew that before, kind of. But when you left, you showed just how big of one you really are."

Sunako didn't understand. "I am not. How could you say that?"

"You broke me." He answered, already expected the question. He stood up, placing his camera down, and towered over her. Sunako had never feared the dark or him as much as she did at that moment. They were both working against her.

"You left me; you left because of me." Kyohei growled. Sunako stood up and backed away from him. She was usually able to fight him off, but he had one advantage that she didn't: he was angry while she was scared.

In an attempt to argue, she shook her head in disagreement.

"Don't lie! You could deal with Takenaga and his plans. You could deal with Ranmaru and his life-style and remarks. You could deal with Yuki and his fears. You could deal with Noi and her crazy, love filled ideas. You could even deal with your aunt."

He took a deep breath. "You left because you couldn't deal with me. That broke me, just like that bastard broke you."

"It's not the same," she said.

"It is!" He shouted, the sound reflecting in the woods that surrounded them. "You are the only person who's ever made me feel normal. I can be myself with you. And you can with me, you knew that, and yet you ran!"

Sunako looked around for a last resort. Anything to say so that she didn't have to deal with him. "What about Rachel?" she asked.

Kyohei let out a short, humorless laugh. His violet eyes were shining with a haughty glint. "You know, when making my list, Rachel didn't show up in my mind until she called me."

Sunako knew she couldn't give up yet. "It'd never work."

"Yes, it would." He replied confidently. "You could never be with anyone else, and neither can I."

She scoffed. "People like Noi and Takenaga are meant for each other. Yuki and Maiko would probably be doormats in any other relationship. Hell, that princess might even teach Ranmaru how to love. They all fit together. We don't."

"Because you won't let us, Sunako," he said, "You push us apart."

Sunako was finally finding her nerve. "Do you remember how we used to be? We fought all the time, and when we weren't fighting, we were getting into trouble."

He smirked. "Yeah, and most of the time I wondered what it would have been like to kiss you in those moments."

Sunako was derailed. She didn't know how to reply to that. "You lie,"

"You're wrong," Kyohei claimed.

"You're too much for me," she explained hopelessly. "I can't handle you."

"You've never tried," he countered. "Try."

Sunako stared at him, tilting her head to look him in the eye. "I'm—" Kyohei prevented her from finishing.

Just the same as the kisses before it, it was smooth, soft, and patient. He was gentle, and didn't command. He didn't pull or push her. Despite how rough he could be, his kiss was unbelievably steady, waiting for her to get over her shock. Sunako never realized how much he must know her to understand that she needed that.

There was only one way to really thank him.

She kissed him back. Finally.

* * *

So, sorry about the mistakes and the updating. I'm also sorry for this chapter in general. I need practice at scenes like these. I felt that the chapter moved too fast and was a bit hasty. I don't really want to mess with it too much, because I'm sure that I'll just make it worse.

Like I said up there, there is one chapter left, it's a happier and, what I believe, a fitful closing to this story.

The Yellow Rose is one it's way to being updated. You can kind of already tell what happens to them in this chapter.

Thank you readers and reviews. You guys mean so much. I never thought that this story would ever get over 500 hits to a chapter, and never dreamed of it getting more than a hundred reviews. You guys rock completely.


	14. Smile

I'm just going to start the story.

* * *

"Gina!" Suna shouted as she jumped out of the car and into the other girls' waiting arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Kyo came around from the other side as his parents went to the trunk of the car. Suna was already examining the poor brown haired girl.

"Gina, you've got boobs! And your hair's longer, too. I like the waves, by the way; very cool."

The other girl blushed wildly and Kyo smirked. "She got her braces off as well." He commented.

Suna's eyes widened. "Let's see. Smile, Gina!"

Gina gave a half-hearted glare and then showed the two a welcome smile.

"Gina, they're pretty. You're so beautiful!" Suna sang with delight. "We are totally going to some parties this summer. God, I can't believe we're already sixteen! Can you?"

"No, I can't." Gina agreed. Her brown eyes shifted from Suna to her brother. "Hi, Kyo, I'm glad to see you."

Kyo's bright blue eyes shinned. "Me, too."

"This is going to be the greatest summer ever!" Suna continued. "The whole family is going to be here. This is going to be the summer that I convince Kyohei to ask Sunako to marry him; I just know it. And, Gina, if you're a real friend, you'll help me."

Gina held up her hands in defense. "In two years I haven't been able to make an impact. I doubt I'll be able to make one now."

"But with me and my mom here, it'll be too easy." Suna shrugged, completely sure of this. "We'll just annoy him into it."

"Then you'll have to deal with Sunako,"

Suna rolled her eyes, obviously not threatened. "So, about that party,"

"Yeah?" Gina asked.

"Did that boy ask you?"

Gina blushed. "Yeah,"

Kyo shot her a look. "What boy?" They ignored him though. He didn't hear much more of this new boy, and decided that it wasn't worth pushing, but he was still curious about it.

The three continued talking when they suddenly heard the sound of wheels on the gravel driveway. As the car came into view, the teenagers smiled.

Yuki parked the car and Maiko bounced out from the other side, looking as bubbly as ever. She turned to the backseat and Emiko jumped out and ran for the three.

"Emiko!" Suna exclaimed. She bent down and opened her arms for the giggling two-year-old. "Oh, Emiko, you're here!"

Yuki and Maiko followed their daughter, glowing with pure delight and love.

"How was your flight?" Gina asked.

"Nice," Maiko replied sweetly, "Emiko was very well behaved."

"Were you a good little girl?" Suna asked the green-eyed bubble of happiness in her arms. Emiko nodded and giggled. "That's good. You know what good girls get?"

Emiko, not knowing, giggled some more and shook her head.

"They get this," Suna said dramatically and then began spinning the girl around. Laughter poured from the girls as they went faster.

"We're going to head inside to say hello to everyone," Yuki said. Gina and Kyo waved to them and watched as the two parents went to join the group of adults. With Maiko's head resting gently on Yuki's shoulder, they were the picture of love and happiness.

Walking inside the house, the two new comers were greeted by a hugs and low screams of excitement.

"Maiko, Yuki, you made it! Right on time, too!" Noi said as she rushed over to welcome the two, Sunako walking behind her.

"Oh, the flight was wonderful," Maiko said as she took both girls into her tiny arms. "I've missed you, Sunako."

Sunako replied with the same before leaning over and greeting Maiko's husband the same way. She knew she had to before Kyohei and Takenaga dragged him off to talk "man-talk".

"Maiko, where's Emiko?" Noi asked, not bothering to hide her plans of kidnapping the child.

Maiko laughed. "She's outside with the others."

"Oh, good," Noi said, before skipping pasted them and out the door. "Emiko! Guess who's here!"

Sunako and Maiko went to the kitchen where Sunako was already busy making dinner. Already comfortable with each other, Maiko didn't mind helping the other woman and starting a conversation about absolutely nothing at all. It lasted only a few moments before Noi was back in the house, holding Emiko out to Kyohei.

"See," she said, "He's right here."

Kyohei happily took the girl in his arms and tickled her. True to her nature, the buddle of joy giggled loudly.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Noi claimed as she dug around her bag for her camera. "Takenaga, Yuki, get in there with him. Babies are so cute!"

The three rolled their eyes, but complied with the woman's wishes. From the corner of the room, the other two women chuckled at the scene.

"Can you imagine what's going through Takenaga's mind right now?" Sunako joked.

"I don't know," said Maiko softly, "I think it might be along the lines of, 'Oh my God. She wants another kid. What do I do?' But that's just a guess."

"That's probably about right,"

Maiko turned to look at the taller woman standing beside her. "What about you? Do you want kids?"

Sunako, surprised by the strange question, became completely still. She finally looked down to the mother. "I don't know. I never thought of it."

Maiko smirked, knowing she had planted a seed; now to water it. "I think Kyohei would be a great father. You'd be a wonderful mother, as well. Trust me, I know."

Sunako didn't reply. She watched as Kyohei, her…boyfriend…of two years played with Emiko. He loved her to pieces. She had watched him with the twins as well. She also failed to notice the wink Maiko sent Noi as she gazed in wonderment at the beaming man.

Then, unexpectedly, Kyo opened the door with a swish. "They're here," he said. The adults cheered as they headed for the door.

Noi made it there first and she dragged Maiko and Sunako behind her. Tamao Morii ran to meet the three girls. "Oh my God," she said, "Oh, this was the best idea we've had!"

"How was the honeymoon?" Maiko and Noi asked. They looked similar to children waiting for a bedtime story. Oh, she had a bedtime story. Quiet a few, actually.

Tamao sighed. "Well, after three weeks with him, I can defiantly say that I need you girls. Noi, Sunako, I need you two to tell me why you didn't stop me from marring that man. Maiko, remind me why I did."

The others laughed. "No, it was wonderful though." Tamao continued. "I am happy to be with you guys again."

At the other end of the driveway, the men were teasing Ranmaru.

"So, how is married life treating you so far?" Takenaga asked.

"Pretty good," Ranmaru replied. "I don't know why I didn't try this before."

"Hey, it's not that easy," snorted Takenaga, "Just wait until she's so mad at you that putting your hands on her shoulders aren't even an option."

Ranmaru smirked. "That won't be a problem. My hands work magic."

Kyohei laughed loudly. "Sure they do."

"At least my girl wants me to touch her."

Yuki's jaw dropped as he looked at Ranmaru. The married man must be so miserable that he had a death wish, he figured. Takenaga tried to stifle his laugh.

Kyohei, on the other hand, looked towards the girls. Assured that they couldn't hear him and weren't trying, he whispered slyly, "That's not what she was saying last night."

The girls all turned their heads when they heard the men laughing loudly.

"Dirty joke." Noi declared humorlessly.

"About one of us," Tamao finished.

Maiko and Sunako simply rolled their eyes and returned to the conversation.

Later that evening, the family gathered around the large dining table. Food was spread out and looked to its finest. Sunako smiled proudly at her accomplishment. She was about to go and get something to drink when Tamao stopped her.

"I hope you don't mind, Sunako," she said as everyone quiet down, "but I brought something for us all to drink."

"I don't mind," Sunako said as she headed back to her seat. Tamao grinned cheerfully and reached for a hidden bag.

"I brought this for all of you," she said and passed the bottle of wine to Kyohei who smirked at it with glee. "And this for me and the kinds." She held up a bottle that looked to be a plain bubbly drink.

"But why aren't you having the—"started Maiko before the two connected in her mind. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes!" Noi shouted before Tamao could get a word in. "The wedding makes sense now!"

"I just found out a few days ago, actually," Tamao said.

"Oh," Noi shrugged, "Well, in that case, Kyohei, are you going to open that bottle."

"Mom!" Her children shouted, looking astonished by her behavior.

"I'm kidding," she said to them. "Tamao, Ranmaru, I am very happy for you two."

"Thank you," they said together. Laughing, Ranmaru leaned in and kissed her gently. The family around them clapped and smiled at them.

Under the table, Kyohei reached for Sunako's hand. He gave it a slight squeeze before relaxing it, but not letting go. Her reaction didn't show on the outside, but she was indeed happy on the inside.

When dinner was done, the family helped put the dishes in the kitchen. Just as everyone was finishing cleaning up, Gina took Kyo aside and told him that she had a present for him outside.

"I have one for Suna, too, but she's kind of busy right now," Gina said as they walked toward the stable where she had put them earlier. "I just give it to her another time."

"Okay," Kyo said as he followed her. She reached into a wooden box that was right by the door and took out a simple rectangle shape wrapped in paper. Carefully undoing the tape that held it together, he began to unwrap the present.

It was a picture, he discovered.

"Of the three of us," Gina clarified even though he already knew. "Right before you all boarded the plane."

"Wow," Kyo said as he examined the picture. "We've all changed so much; you especially."

Gina looked at him. "Is that a bad thing?"

She didn't look hurt, but Kyo couldn't tell. "Not at all," he said, "Does that upset you?"

Gina shook her head. "Why would it?"

"Because a friend telling you that the changes you've made aren't bad when there's another somebody is kind of awkward."

"Another somebody?" Gina asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suna mentioned that a boy asked you to a party," he answered, trying his hardest to leave any major emotion like anger or jealousy or sadness or…anything really, out of his voice.

"Oh," Gina laughed. "I told her that this boy I had a crush on a while back started showing some interest in me when I got my braces off and I started letting my hair down a little more. She told me to return the interest, and I did sort of. Just to humor her, of course."

"So, the party?"

"He invited me, but I said that I'd couldn't." Gina shrugged. "I'd rather spend my time with you guys."

Kyo nodded. "That's good." Looking down, he studied the picture some more. "We should get back," he said as he started heading back down the path.

Gina waited a moment before following. "You know, Sunako is working on this new novel."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's really interesting. See, there are these two detectives that have a great friendship, right? But one day, he has to leave her because of a family member's health reason or something; Sunako hasn't really thought that part out.

Anyway, three years later, there's this major case that she can't figure out. This…thing is murdering people like crazy. She let it get to the point where the murder has started toying with her. That's when she calls him up and asks for his help.

Of course, he agrees. Problem is that in the years they were apart, they didn't really stay in contact. They tried in the beginning but things got busy. Now that they're together again, they realize how much they miss each other. She really likes him now, but can't tell if he returns her feelings, or if he's just working the job.

It's all quite interesting."

Kyo stopped walking to look at her. "He probably does, and is wondering the same thing about her."

Gina nodded, considering this. "Maybe. But then again, she doesn't really try to hide her feelings at some points."

"Well, then he's just dumb." Kyo shrugged, and then he grinned. "I'm guessing that they're going to end up together in the end."

Gina smiled at the soft, knowing look in his bright blue eyes. "Probably," she agreed.

"Hey, guys," Gina and Kyo turned to see Suna standing at the end of the path, holding Emiko's hand. "Sunako's going to takes us all out to the middle of the forest to tell scary stories. Hurry up and get down here before she leaves."

"All right," Kyo waved.

Suna picked Emiko up and turned around. "And they say that I can't play match maker," she whispered to the girl as they started back towards the group. "Now all we need to work on is Sunako and Kyohei. We've got our work cut for us, huh?"

Emiko nodded and giggled.

Six months later, three girls huddled around Sunako, fiddling with her dress. Her hair was up and out of her face. The make-up she wore was elegant and entirely her. The dress she wore was white and black: a compromise between her and Noi. She breathed deep and steady.

The girls stepped back to observe. Noi turned around and went to her case there on the bed.

"It needs something," Maiko murmured. "a necklace or something."

"I've got just the thing," Noi said as she returned, hiding her hands behind her back. "Close your eyes, Sunako."

Sunako winced and closed her eyes. If it were up to her, she wouldn't have done this. The ceremony and all was just too much for her.

She felt something cold gently lean against her chest. Looking down, she saw on a simple black string, was a ring. A skull ring. Eliza's ring.

The ring she was wearing when Kyohei first kissed her.

"Oh my—" she whispered. She had completely forgotten about it. "I-I'm getting married," she admitted for the first time that day. The girls around her let out a sigh of happiness.

"Yes you are." A voice came from the doorway. The girls turned to the new comers.

"Mom," Sunako gasped, "Aunty!" She picked up her light, simple dress and went to the two women. The three Nakahara girls embraced each other in a tight hug.

Noi nudged Tamao. "They're like, ninety years old! How are they not wrinkly?" she whispered.

Tamao shook her head. "I've no idea. But I want to be like that." The two others nodded in agreement.

The time seems to pass too quickly for Sunako. All too soon, it was time to start. Oddly enough, even though she didn't want the ceremony, she was happy with it.

There was no flower girl, and there was no band. She didn't wear a veil and held only one flower. There were few chairs, and all were filled with the people she loved the most.

In one row, her father, mother, and aunty sat with tears in their eyes. Sunako had never seen her family as happy as they were now.

Across from them were Suna, Gina, and Kyo. The two girls looked lovely as they cried the tears of a hopeless romantic and dreams come true. Kyo looked oh-so-hansom in his suit, and oh-so-proud as he held Gina's hand.

In front of them, the cutest family in the world smiled up at her. Yuki, Maiko with Emiko in her lap glowed with happiness for her.

On the other side, Ranmaru sat with his arm around his wife, a very pregnant Tamao, who still managed to look like the most beautiful women in the world. Sunako knew that their child would be just as beautiful as the two of them; completely gorgeous.

Ahead of her was a balding man in a simple suit, a beautiful, loveable woman, a hansom man, and her best friend.

Kyohei Takano astounded her. All this time, she was worried that he was going to come to his senses and leave her. Yet, now he stood there, never looking so sure of himself. Suddenly, all her fears floated away.

The wedding finished, and she was officially Sunako Takano. The strange thing to her was that the name didn't sound strange at all.

For once, she didn't mind the flashes of camera's and didn't mind posing with her family.

On the porch, the three teenagers sat, each with a plate of Sunako's chocolate.

"It's a happy ending," Suna said.

"No," Gina disagreed, "But it's not a beginning either. It's more of a happy moment in their happy lives."

Kyo smiled at her and she leaned into him.

"Isn't that all any of us can ask for," she finished.

"Yeah," the two said together.

Noi waved at them. "Come here for a moment; we need a picture of the whole family."

Suna and Kyo put their plates down and stood up. Gina, however, didn't move.

"Come on, Gina," Kyo said as he held out his hand for her.

Gina shook her head. "It's a family thing," she said.

Kyo rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand anyway. He dragged her to where the family had gathered for the picture in front of the balding man. When everyone had found a spot to stand, the man held up the camera.

"All right, everyone, smile!"

And they did.

* * *

Wow…it's done. This story is finished.

I can honestly say that I will miss this story very much. I enjoyed writing it and exploring the characters and I hope you all liked reading it. From what I hear, most of you have.

So sorry about all the mistakes in this story and in this chapter. I know that there are a lot here in this chapter. Some I realized I made afterward and just can't find them again. Sorry for that.

Thank you so much for sticking with me through his. You all are amazing reviews and I will miss hearing from you. Thanks for waiting for the random updates and dealing with them.

If you would like to have a chose at what you want to see next, go to the web site in my profile and check out the two stories that are up there for Wallflower. If not, I'm just going to pick which one comes to me first.

Hope that you all liked this ending. It started with a wedding and ended with a wedding…that I didn't plan. I know that they ages are above normal, but with these characters, I imagine that their the kind to stay young until they die, you know. I think they'll be all right.

Ranmaru and Tamao's story is the Yellow Rose, if you haven't read it yet.

Again, thank you so much. I'll write later!

K'onix


End file.
